There and Back Again
by SketchyCord
Summary: It's Senior year the way it should've been, the Fab Four at getting through the tough times together. A coming of age story. The past meets the present. Sequel to Water is Thicker Than Blood. SS/RM. -abandoned-
1. A Pile of Roses?

**A Pile of Roses? **

[AN: So, the sequel to Water Is Thicker Than Blood. I think it's pretty important to read that first, but I guess you don't_ have_ to. Starting on New Years Eve 2005, right before '06, so just a little after the last fic. This story shall follow them through the fab four through the end of highschool, and maybe some of college, we'll see. Basically, it's about how running away changes their lives/personalities. Suggestions are needed for the plot. Enjoy, R&R!

Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa sat in the Cohen's living room on New Year's Eve. That day, all four of them were residents of the Cohen home. Summer and Marissa both moved to the Cohen home promptly after returning from London, for obvious reasons. They were talking about getting a place of their own, just the four of them, but Sandy and Kirsten, the only parents whose opinions they remotely cared about, still hadn't approved their plans. Even so, they expected it was only a matter of time. They'd explained to Sandy and Kirsten that being together was the only thing keeping them sane. The four friends had gained exposure to something so radically different from Newport as a group, and the aftermath was that their only wish was to be together.

Ryan had always been an outsider and Seth had always been a misfit. These were facts fundamental to each boy's existence. But even Summer and Marissa, who had formally been beauty-queen-lead-debutante-drunk-party-girls who loved to tan were starting to question themselves and their role in Newport society. And that was when you got a true sense of just how much things had changed. Because if Summer and Marissa could no longer comfortably breeze by in Newport, things were messed up. Summer, Seth, Marissa, and Ryan finally had a real idea of just how much they'd isolated themselves from the rest of the world over the past two and a half years. Marissa had gone from Princess of Newport to girl who dated that kid from Chino and hung out with that nerdy guy with the curly hair. Summer had gone from that party girl who hot boxed Luke's car on a regular basis to possibly the most mature member of some "weird" group of friends. Now, even Summer and Marissa wanted to get the hell out of Newport. Nothing was on solid ground anymore. As a result, the topic of the night was...

"College. We must get in." Seth mumbled as he flipped through a Newsweek magazine all about getting into college.

"Oh how right you are Cohen." Summer agreed as she sipped Seth's Mountain Dew and read her People magazine. Well, somethings never change.

"What are everyone's SAT scores again?" Ryan asked as he looked through a huge college book.

"I had a 2300." Summer offered.

"2190." Marissa answered as she nervously chewed a pen. She was still in shock after having read all the course work they had to make up over break.

"Um...2250..." Seth muttered as he focused all his concentration on an article about Stanford.

"Hmm...so we all scored well, that's good." Ryan stated as he shut the book. They were all very, very tired. They'd been cramming non stop for the past week in an attempt to catch up on all the work they'd missed. Everyone was surprised by Summer's sudden smarts, but no one was complaining–she was a big help.

"I think Stanford sounds good as far as a school in California goes." Seth told the group, passing the article he'd been reading around. All nodded in agreement.

"Or Berkeley," Sandy grinned as he entered the living room. He was so proud of the kids; taking charge of their education. Especially Summer and Marissa, he wouldn't have expected it from them. He'd always thought they'd had potential, though.

Seth made a face at his dad. Kirsten called, "Stop bothering them about applying to Berkeley Sandy." Sandy shrugged as he nonchalantly dropped a UC application in each kid's lap. They all rolled their eyes a stifled laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kirsten asked the group as she walked in the living room. She was very dressed up in formal clothes-she and Sandy were going to a Newpsie function for the evening.

"Mr. C here just dropped UC applications on our laps." Summer said through fits of giggles.

Kirsten shook her head. "Next thing you know, he's gonna be inviting people from Berkeley over to the house to ambush us." Seth groaned as he glared at the application.

"Believe me Seth, I've done that and more already." Sandy winked at his son.

Kirsten chose to ignore these comments, Sandy would get a real talking to later for being pushy about his alma mater. "So, are you kids sure you don't want to come?" Kirsten inquired of the four kids. She already knew the answer, and yet she still asked.

"Mom, it's becoming a broken record. We refuse to go to anymore Newpsie functions. Time to focus on college." Seth explained.

"You guys will burn out if you don't have some fun." Kirsten admonished.

"Eh, the only thing burning is time on the clock mother." Seth replied, "Meaning, there is only so much time before when you're supposed to be there, and you know those Newpsies can't do a thing without your leadership."

"I suppose you're right Seth." Kirsten replied, whilst sticking her tongue out at the kids and flouncing out the door.

"So, we'll have to apply for Spring admittance at a lot of these places, or else go into application over-drive." Marissa commented as she flipped through the books.

"So, we need a list." Seth stated.

"Well, I suggest Brown, Stanford, Berkeley, NYU, UCLA, Columbia, and Cornell." Summer offered.

"Sounds good. So, we need to get cracking though." Said Ryan.

"Two things, first, Ryan said 'get cracking,' he's now reached a new...something level, I know not what. Also, I want to apply to RISD for art stuff." Seth shared with the group. After getting over the original idiocy of Seth's first comment, the group contemplated the RISD choice.

"Ok, well, that's like really close to Brown, so...yeah..." Summer stated.

"You guys, we made up all our course work, and we've already done a couple of these places essays. I think we're even ahead in some classes from the constant cramming. Maybe Kirsten's right about us lightening up a little." Marissa grinned.

"Sounds ok, but we have _got _to start working on our Brown apps tomorrow." Summer mumbled.

Seth grabbed Summer's tense shoulders and lightly rubbed them. "Come on Sum, it's going to be fine, we'll get out of here, it'll be fine." Seth muttered in her ear.

Summer turned around and smiled at Seth appreciatively. "Thanks Cohen. You are a good boyfriend." Summer declared as she kissed Seth lingeringly on his cheek.

"Oh, look, you can see the fire works at the beach from here!" Marissa squealed as she dragged Ryan up from where he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by heavy text books.

The four friends got up and looked at the beautiful display. They walked outside to the pool and at 10 seconds to midnight they prepared to jump in, hand in hand, the boys wearing swim clothes and the girls wearing bikinis they'd had on underneath their clothes.

The couples kissed and then they proceeded to play in the pool with the various inflatable pool toys and chairs. It was girls vs. boys, but the rest of the year would be more like the four of them against the world.

"You're going down Cowood!" Summer yelled as she threw a beach ball in Seth and Ryan's general direction.

"Cowood?" Seth spat in mock disgust while running a hand through his curls, which had recently been allowed to grow out and be, well, curly again.

"You got a problem with that Sethala?" Marissa smirked, and Ryan laughed. Everything seemed 10x funnier to him when Marissa said it.

"Yeah I do Marissa. But I know that actions speak louder than words." Seth retorted as he threw a water noodle smack at Marissa's head.

"Be like, a gentlemen?" Summer suggested to Seth in disgust. Seth grinned, remembering those exact words.

"Chivalry's dead, sugar." Seth sweetly responded while he and Ryan made a joint effort, well, ok, so Ryan threw a particularly weighty beach ball at the girls, and they shrieked, to the boys' amusement. After a good twenty minutes of the fun, the four friends proceeded to float around the pool on their backs.

"If this is as good as it gets for a while..." Ryan trailed off, mirroring what he'd said the day they'd run away.

"Mmm..." Marissa murmured as she stared up at the sky, seemingly in deep thought.

"See, good things happen when we're all together. Bad things happen when we're apart." Seth observed, obviously siting the fact that Marissa and Ryan had been separated from himself and Summer during the shooting, but that when they were together, things seemed to work out. No one had to respond, it was a mutual-agreement type of thing.

Wordlessly, everyone rose out of the pool and walked into the pool house, dripping. Seth picked up towels and handed them to everyone, wrapping two around Summer and himself. Ryan did the same with Marissa. When they had dried off, the four friends changed into bed clothes. The girls wore purple bed socks. Seth and Summer slept on an inflatable mattress on the floor that they'd brought in there, and Ryan and Marissa slept on the bed. They alternated nights between the pool-house, Seth's room, and the living room. Summer and Marissa were used to waking up in the middle of the night to talk about girl stuff, Ryan and Seth had a routine of trying to interpret Marissa and Summer's "crazy" moods, and the couples sometimes flirted in the middle of the night these days. The best was when the four of them woke up and listened to music or just chatted. As long as they were quiet, Sandy and Kirsten didn't mind. However, Dr. Roberts was becoming increasingly worried by his daughter's lack of face-time at the house, and Julie was looking into legal-action to force Marissa to live at home. Meanwhile, the community was in up-roar about the kids running away.

So, yes, storms were definitely on the horizon. 2006 was definitely going to be a hard year. In the spirit of seeing the glass half-full, at least it would be a year to remember.


	2. The Whip Lash

**The Whip Lash **

[Thanks to everyone for reviews! I really appreciate them, thanks for reading. Please review if you're reading. Do you guys want angst, fluff, humor...? Tell me in your review if you can.

Summer and Marissa walked up to the Roberts house. Summer was extremely nervous, she looked as though she was going to puke. She was flushed and her hands were sweaty, which Marissa had observed, seeing as Summer's small hand was holding hers in a death grip. Seth and Ryan had offered to come along and help, but Summer and Marissa suspected it would go better if they stayed in the car, at least for the time being. Especially when the girls noticed a certain Julie Cooper's car in the driveway. They didn't say anything to the boys, not wanting to make them nervous. Marissa was seething underneath the surface, but she tried to hold it together, because Summer was freaking out. She hadn't spoken to her father since the night they'd gotten back and she'd collected her clothes and all other personal items she could carry out of the house in her arms. To be telling him now that she was permanently moving out was terrifying for her. The girls walked up the hideously steep stairs to the Roberts mansion's front door. Summer stumbled over and fell on her hands, and groaned as she struggled to get up, and profusely apologized to Marissa, who she'd pulled down with her.

"Sum...it's ok, I just can't seem to get up though." Marissa told her friend. Seth and Ryan saw the spectacle and ran over to help them along.

"Thanks," Summer breathed as Seth helped her to her feet.

"No problem," Seth said, taking Summer's scraped hands in his and kissing them gently. Summer smiled at her boyfriend's overwhelming sweetness.

"Thanks Ry," said Marissa as she smiled at her own boyfriend's chivalry.

"Any day," Ryan told her, earning a peck on the cheek. Now, the four of them headed into the Roberts house, the door was conveniently open so Summer didn't have to fish around in her purse.

"Ah...Summer, Marissa!" Dr. Roberts called. Then, with some annoyance, added, "And Ryan and Seth."

"Such a pleasure seeing you, too." Seth remarked under his breath sarcastically. Summer would've laughed and punched him or something, under normal circumstances. But, there was nothing normal about the circumstances, so instead, she stared at the floor timidly.

"We have an announcement," came Julie's voice. She was standing at the top of the stairs along side Neil now. She sounded happy, until she saw _that _boy. Her expression took a sharp turn at that moment; she went from a euphoric state to one of...guilt, or was it outright repulsion? It was impossible to tell.

"I can't wait to hear what _you _have to say," Marissa spat. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and added, "Why aren't you in a cell, _mother?_"

"Oh, Marissa, those silly charges got dropped." Julie stated, seemingly unaffected. She waved her hand as though dismissing the matter on the whole, but deep down, there _may _have been a semblance of sorrow and guilt. She gave an expression that clearly meant, "But I see _you _haven't dropped _that boy_." But no words accompanied the look. Marissa crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and Ryan wrapped an arm around Marissa in a protective gesture. Seth and Summer stood quietly, hands entwined. Julie Cooper's latest stunt was between Marissa and Julie, and for the time being, there was no reason for them to get involved. Little did they know, her _latest _stunt did involve them.

"So, about that announcement. While you four went away," Julie said, her use of the euphemism "went away" was dully noted. "Neil and I here began dating, and we're...engaged!" Julie exclaimed. Summer looked positively floored. Marissa's face wore a similar expression. If the two of them had not been in fragile mental states before, they certainly were now. Seth shook his head in disbelief while Ryan looked as though this was the worse news he'd heard in ages. You would've thought he was at a funeral. That's just how terrible he felt about this whole thing.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Julie asked, looking pointedly at Summer and Marissa.

"This sucks," Marissa scoffed. Summer nodded, and finally opened her mouth.

"Good to know someone was having fun while we were 'away.' And why did we have to run? Because this skank right here had to go trying to frame Ryan for attempted murder. That's what I have to say," Summer spat in disgust. Neil and Julie looked mortified at her words, so Summer smirked. "Oh, also, I'm moving out, permanently." Summer added.

"Oh yeah, me too, have a nice life bitch," Marissa flippantly walked out the door behind Summer, closely followed by Seth and Ryan.

"That went well," Julie muttered as she rushed down the stairs to follow them.

"Maybe we should let them go," Neil sighed as he followed Julie and promptly took hold of her arm.

"What, and have them end up god-knows-where with those boys?" Julie cried in despair. Neil shook his head.

"I mean for now dear. We'll see what we can do because of our parental rights later on. They need time to cool off and adjust," Neil told Julie knowingly, struggling to calm her.

"Ah...well, fine, for now. But things cannot stay this way," Julie firmly asserted, and Neil nodded, and walked off to his office wearily. "Call the lawyer," Julie called loudly after him. Marissa slammed the door shut. Julie collapsed on the stairs in a heap.

"They're gonna make us come home," Summer muttered, fuming. "I can't believe my dad hooked up with that _skank_!" Summer growled. And then she looked up, and remembered that Julie was Marissa's mom. "Uh...no offense Coop." She added.

"Believe me, I totally agree." Marissa muttered, her anger at her mom equal to or greater than Summer's at her father. All the while, Seth and Ryan stayed pretty quiet, but Seth couldn't stay too quiet for too long.

"They can legally force you to come back." Seth told the girls in a low voice. Summer groaned in exasperation.

"Damn." Summer huffed, and Marissa squeezed Ryan's hand really hard, like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

"You could just get emancipated," said Ryan. Marissa smiled widely.

"Good idea Ryan!" Marissa cried as she threw all her weight at Ryan, hugging him and then kissing him hard.

"Woah, ok, do you that would happen to me if I gave an excellent idea like that?" Seth asked Summer.

"Uh, no ass hat. Now, here's what we gotta..." She was cut off by Seth's lips on hers.

"Still no?" Seth asked Summer.

"Uh...um..." Summer was perfectly breathless.

"Thought so." Seth smirked, but before Summer could retaliate, Seth jumped into the front seat of the car.

"Ok, so, what's the plan?" Marissa inquired of the group.

"Here's the thing. They may have legal rights and stuff, but we have...each-other, and the litigator's skills at our disposal." Seth told the group.

"Good point Cohen." Summer grinned, and the kids fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, what now," Marissa wondered aloud 5 minutes later.

"We bide our time, talk to my dad, and maybe go to the pier and work on our college apps," Seth suggested.

"Mmm...yeah, I'm in the mood for pancakes!" Marissa declared. Summer's stomach growled in agreement.

"To the pier!" Seth stated jovially.

The question at the back of their minds was: just how long could a good thing last when Julie Cooper is hot on the trail to making you miserable? The answer was, not very.


	3. The Emancipation Proclamation?

**The Emancipation Proclamation?**

[AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I went out of town last weekend and school has been horrid, tons of finals. Anyway, please enjoy!

Summer, Seth, Ryan and Marissa were hanging out in the pool house. Seth was trying to teach Summer how to play some random ninja game while Marissa and Ryan were making out on the bed. Things were pretty much normal.

"Summer, you have to hit the X button to chop off that guy's head," Seth explained to Summer in exasperation.

"Won't my player like, break a nail or something," Summer whined, and Seth groaned. Summer giggled as Seth brought his hands to his face in annoyance. "Just kidding Cohen! I just totally kicked your ass!" Summer exclaimed, laughing as Seth looked up, dumb-founded. "That's right jackass, while your were groaning about how I wasn't paying attention, I won!" Summer cried gleefully. At that, Marissa and Ryan started to laugh, and ceased their make-out session.

"Um...what's so funny. So, Summer beat me when I wasn't paying attention," Seth muttered. Everyone kept laughing, and he narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" Seth asked nervously.

"Remember last night when you said 'If Summer ever beats me at video games, I'll go down to the pier and tell everyone in the diner that I've always wanted to be a water polo player, and then I'll flirtaciously wink any water polo player in the vicinity,'" Marissa inquired, starting to tear up from laughing to hard.

"I did not!" Seth retorted indignantly. Ryan shot him a look that said 'Dude, that is so not gonna get you out of it.'

"Oh, Cohen, I had a feeling that you'd say that, and not just because you were in a drunken daze," Summer giggled, and went on, "Which is why I recorded it!" Summer cried as she whipped out her phone and let the recording play. Seth's face fell.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now," Seth sighed, burying his face into Summer's neck. He look up and forlornly gazed out the window, and Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth's dramatic display. Marissa looked sad now, like she really regretted bringing up Seth's promise. So Ryan did his part and wrapped a consoling arm around Marissa's waist. Summer bit her lip apprehensively as Seth gazed at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure we could work something out," Summer caved. Seth smiled weakly.

"Oh, thanks so much Summer, what would I do without you," Seth smiled.

"This is our cue to go get some more Doritos and coke," Marissa said, shooting a you're-not-fooling-me-with-your-acting-jack-ass-and-you're-so-not-getting-out-of-this look at Seth. He shrugged and winked at Marissa, and stuck his tongue out at her for good measure. Ryan couldn't help but think about how girly Seth's tactics were, but he didn't say anything because he was emasculated enough by Summer and Marissa.

"Aw, Cohen, I'm sorry we were being so mean to you," Summer said, taking his hand.

"It's not a big deal Sum," Seth replied with a wave of his hand. For a while after that they just stared at each-other intensely.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ryan and Marissa were gathering food when they heard Sandy walk through the door. Marissa wanted to thank him for the billionth time for allowing herself and Summer to stay at his home, so she dragged Ryan out of the kitchen so she could say hi. He was on the phone, though, so Ryan raised a hand to his mouth so Marissa wouldn't say anything.

"I understand, we have to be realistic, but are you sure we don't have a case," Sandy asked whomever was on the other line. The reply obviously wasn't what he'd wanted to hear, seeing as he sighed shortly thereafter. "Alright, thanks for trying." Sandy finished as he flipped his phone shut. Ryan and Marissa snuck out of the kitchen quickly.

"What do you think that was about," Marissa asked Ryan.

"Um...probably you know, the case, you and Summer, getting emancipated," Ryan murmured as he and Marissa walked hurriedly. Ryan glanced back every ten seconds to make sure Sandy wasn't following them/hadn't seen them.

"Right," Marissa muttered back as the two of them entered the pool-house. When they entered, Seth and Summer were laying on the floor, Summer in Seth's arms.

"Mmm...Cohen, you smell like cinnamon," Summer purred into Seth's ear. Marissa thought they looked really sweet. Ryan thought they shouldn't intrude on their 'moment,' because he knew how he'd react to Seth watching him be all 'sweet' with Marissa. Not well.

"You smell like...strawberries," Seth decided as he nuzzled his nose into Summer's neck. Summer laughed. "What," Seth asked Summer innocently. Ryan coughed softly, and Marissa jabbed him in the stomach.

"Wah?" Summer murmured. "Oh my god, how long've you been standing there, Coop?" Summer demanded as she got up and jabbed her elbow into Seth's side in the process. Seth glared at Marissa, who shrugged in return.

"Karma's a bitch," Marissa grinned.

"That's apparent," Seth replied as he got up to face her.

"Enough you two," Ryan said, in a rare moment of taking the lead.

"I like your style Atwood," said Summer to Ryan, appreciating his new found leadership skill.

"Why thank-you," Ryan replied as he flopped onto the bed, along with Marissa.

"Anyway, we heard Mr. Cohen on the phone with someone, presumably talking about the case." Marissa told the group.

"First of all, don't call me Mr. Cohen," Sandy commented as he entered the pool house. "Second of all, I knew I heard someone in the kitchen," Sandy calmly added.

"Why hello there father," Seth said agreeably.

"So, about the case. I spoke to the DA, and he said he can't do anything about Neil. I'm sorry Summer, there just isn't much of a case, even though you shouldn't have to live with him." Sandy intoned melancholily.

"Oh...well, it'll be fine. We just need to get Marissa away from her mom," Summer replied bravely. Seth shot her a sideways glance and just went ahead and hugged her tight, forgetting that he ought to be embarrassed to in front of his dad. Ryan put a hand on Summer's shoulder in a brotherly gesture, and Marissa sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"The good news is, we _can _get Marissa out of there, we have a pretty good case considering the fact that she tried to frame Ryan." Sandy told the kids. Marissa shook her head.

"But why is it that that's not enough to get Summer out of there?" Marissa demanded angrily. She didn't seem like she was directing her fury at Sandy, though.

"Because, Ryan isn't Summer's boyfriend." Sandy said.

"So what? Ryan's Summer's best friend, besides me. That should be more than enough!" Marissa cried indignantly.

"I know Marissa, but the judge we've been assigned wouldn't see it that way," Sandy explained. He looked genuinely distressed over the situation. "The DA said we could probably get another judge appointed in seven months," Sandy added.

"But that's ridiculous, Summer'll be 18 by then," Seth grumbled.

"Well, Summer's dad has done a lot of work for a lot of people. It was probably pretty easy for him to call in a favor," said Sandy.

"Well, I'm not letting you stay alone in that house. No one deserves that, especially not you," Marissa said to Summer.

"No, Coop, you don't have to, really." Summer told her friend emphatically.

"It's final. When do you think we have to go back," Marissa asked Sandy serenely.

"Oh, um...well, your mom wants you to come back tonight." Sandy told Marissa.

"Alright, well, we'd better get packing, huh Sum..." Marissa murmured as she began gathering her belongings, which were scattered along the pool-house floor.

"Are you sure about this Riss," Ryan asked her quietly as the two of them picked up their things. Sandy retreated, and Summer and Seth soon followed so they could go up to his room.

"It's not forever, just until we can figure out a plan." Marissa said. Ryan nodded. "I'll come over so much that you won't even know I'm gone," Marissa whispered into his ear playfully.

"Oh, really. Is that what you have in mind," he inquired of her. She nodded quickly in reply. "Well, you'll have to call me first so I can make sure that my calendar is clear," Ryan admonished.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to persuade you to clear it," Marissa said sweetly.

"Oh, are you," Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Marissa replied as she pulled him onto the bed and kissed him roughly.

"I think you might be right," Ryan murmured between kisses.

Up in Seth's room, Summer was picking up her things, which were scattered all over the place.

"Don't take it all," Seth told her coyly as he tugged on his hair nervously.

"Ah...why?" Summer inquired confusedly.

"Because...then it'll be like you were never here...when you're gone," Seth answered.

"Aw...Cohen...but I'm only going like a mile away," Summer said, obviously touched by his sweet sentiment.

"But I...I like having you here every night. You're warm...and you're soft..." Seth mumbled embarrassedly. At that Summer stopped packing and sat down next to him on his bed. She kissed him soft and slow and passionate.

"Mmm...Cohen. I am gonna miss you _so _much. You're...the best full body pillow ever. And not just because your hair is so much fun to play with," Summer giggled, and Seth grinned. "And then there's that killer smile of yours," Summer added. "But don't get cocky, Cohen," Summer warned.

"Don't worry Summer," said Seth with an eye roll. "But I have a few conditions. And if they are not complied with, I have to the right to march right over to your house and take you away, so you'd better listen. Number 1: I am going to call you every night, so you better pick up," Seth started.

"Not if I call you first," Summer retorted defiantly.

"Hmm...that's ok, I suppose. Number 2: You can't ban sex anymore," Seth continued.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please," Summer replied serenely.

"Fine, I was just hoping to get lucky..." Seth trailed off.

"Hmm, well then, I'll see what I can do," Summer replied, faking a pensive attitude.

"Number 3: You are required to sleep-over here at least...almost every day," Seth added.

"I think I can make that happen." Summer replied.

"Ok, that's all," Seth said simply. They continued packing until Ryan and Marissa came in the room with Marissa's bags.

"You ready to go Sum?" Marissa asked her best friend.

"No," She whined in return. The four of them fell backwards onto Seth's bed.

"This. Sucks. Like. Hell." Summer groaned. Marissa nodded listlessly in agreement.

"Let's make that bitch's life hell," Marissa said, an odd grin appearing on her face.

"Done." Summer replied, her eye brows creasing as she began to formulate a plan.

"Julie Cooper Nichol-soon to be Roberts is not gonna know what hit her," Ryan murmured.

"Hurricane Summarissa," Seth mumbled in agreement.


	4. Gents and Dudes

**Gents and Dudes**

[So, thanks so much for the reviews, I was very inspired, and I wrote a super-long chapter as a result. Hope you enjoy! Also, I need people to start saying what they want to happen with the kids' college plans, because that's going to come into play very soon. On another important note, people need to start giving plot suggestions based on foreshadowing/personal preference. Thanks all!

"I am so glad you two decided to come home," Julie beamed as the girls walked into the kitchen on Monday morning. It was their first day back at Harbor School.

"It's a legal formality," Marissa told her mom as she walked past her.

"Yeah, welcome to the terror dome, bitch," Summer spat as she followed Marissa's lead.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Dr. Roberts called.

"We're gonna eat bagels with our boyfriends, you know, Ryan, that kid your skank fiancee here tried to frame for attempted manslaughter, and his brother, my boyfriend, who you happen to hate, dad," Summer snapped as she slammed the front door behind her.

"Apparently not," Neil said as he returned to his paper.

"Are you going to just let them talk to me, I mean us, like that?" Julie demanded. Neil counted off with his fingers, 3-2-1. You could hear Summer and Marissa conversing angrily.

"Ugh...they took away my car. Damn it!" Summer cried in annoyance.

"Let's just call Ryan and Seth," Marissa reasoned, trying to keep cool. It would give her mom _way _too much satisfaction if she showed any emotion.

Summer dialed Seth's number. "Hey, Cohen, my car got confiscated...Cuz she's a bitch that's why...yeah, we're ready...aw, you're so sweet! Love you Cohen!" Summer giggled as she hung up.

"So, he's coming, but why were you being all giggly?" Marissa asked.

"Was I..." Summer trailed off evasively.

"Yeah, you were," Marissa replied.

"Coop, we should totally go to South Coast and max out our credit cards to piss off the dragon lady," Summer said, in a quick and effective subject change.

"Yeah, totally!" Marissa exclaimed, high-fiving Summer joyously.

Meanwhile, at Casa de Cohen...

"Where are you two going, you don't have to be at school for...an hour and fifteen minutes," Kirsten said as she looked at the microwave clock.

"Well, we have to go pick up the girls, because Summer's Beemer got confiscated," Ryan explained as he took the keys from his dad.

"How'd that happen?" Sandy asked interestedly.

"Summer probably said something like 'Welcome to the terror dome bitch,' or called her a skank, and then Marissa probably was all icy, and then Julie was like, 'Oh my god, Neil..." Seth finished.

"What has Julie gotten herself into," Kirsten laughed softly, trying to cover it up to no avail.

"Be back soon, or all the good bagels will be taken," said Sandy.

"Hmm...bagels...or Summer...bagels...or Summer, I think I'll take the Summer!" Seth called as he and Ryan walked out the front door.

"He must really like that girl sweetie, not much can come between a Cohen and a bagel," Sandy deadpanned before both of them burst out laughing.

Five minutes later, Summer and Marissa were climbing into the back seat of the Range Rover.

"Morning guys," said Marissa cheerily as she leaned to the front seat and gave Ryan a peck and poked Seth's shoulder.

"Gimme your hand Sum," Seth requested of Summer, and she obliged. He kissed it sloppily.

"Co-hen!" Summer exclaimed, laughing.

"So...what happened this morning?" Ryan asked the girls as they pulled out of the drive way.

Julie stared out the window at the car as it drove away and became a speck at the end of the road.

"Do you think we could get a restraining order against Ryan..." Julie wondered aloud.

"Julie!" Neil exclaimed, staring at her as though she were mad.

"Oh, you're right..." Julie muttered, and Neil went back to reading his paper. "Why not try to get a restraining order against Seth too...he is _that boy's_ brother after all," Julie murmured. "I like the way you think, Neil," said Julie as she walked out of the house determinedly. Dr. Roberts sighed, and sipped his coffee.

At the Cohen home, the mood was considerably lighter, but there were still undertones of...bitterness.

"So, their wedding is in two weeks, apparently, and I dunno...we probably will be forced to go," Summer told Seth as the four friends plus Sandy and Kirsten guzzled down bagels like SUVs guzzle gasoline.

"You're all more than welcome to come along," Marissa said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't expect any of them, even Seth and Ryan, to come along.

"We'll come, if your mom hasn't got a restraining order on us yet," Seth joked. Everyone laughed.

"We should get to school early to avoid...um...traffic..." Ryan muttered.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget the barrage of water polo players and newpsies that will be awaiting us at the Gates of Hell this morning," Seth intoned.

"It's gonna be fine," Kirsten assured them, to which the four teens shot her looks. "What, it will be..." Kirsten said, defensively. This time even Sandy had to raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"See mom, even dad is eye-brow raising at that one, and you know how much effort it takes for him to move those things, it take a fork-lift's amount of effort," Seth grinned.

"True son, but just you wait until the genetics take over..." Sandy trailed off, with traces of ominous warning in his voice.

"Yeah, um, let's go to school," Seth said nervously as the four of them got up, excused themselves, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Woah, Summer, how are you even walking right now," Seth inquired as he observed Summer's five inch heels. Ryan's eyes widened.

"I will never understand how girls wear those things..." Ryan murmured.

"Summer and I had a lot of fun at South Coast. Let's just put it that way," Marissa smirked.

"Yeah, and there's more where that came from," Summer said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse and fanned out her credit cards.

The four of them piled into the car, Ryan and Marissa in the front and Seth and Summer in the back.

"I don't see why I never get to drive man," Seth complained.

"That's an easy one. I seem to recall that whenever you drive with Summer in the car, you get distracted," Ryan grinned.

"Hmm...yes, remember the trip to TJ where you drove us off the road and the axle broke?" Marissa inquired smirking.

"Can't say I do," Seth replied innocently.

"Ah! We haven't even looked to see if we have classes together or not!" Summer cried.

"Look at mine, and compare them, cuz I've already looked at Ryan's...we have this class and this class together..." Seth said, pointing out certain classes on his program.

Summer exhaled calmly. "Okay, so at least no one is all alone in any one class," Summer breathed.

"Chill out Sum," Seth told Summer, patting her back.

A couple minutes later, they pulled up in the Harbor School parking lot. "So, this is it..." Marissa muttered. It looked very unfamiliar to her, like re-visiting an old life.

"This feels...surreal. Doesn't it?" Summer asked Seth as they stepped out of the car, hand in hand.

"Ever fiber of my being is telling me to get back in the car and hide, if that's what you mean," Seth said nervously.

"We better go in," Ryan stated, grabbing Marissa's hand. The four of them proceeded to walk slowly towards the front of the school. Even a half an hour early, people were everywhere. Dean and Collin, the Co-Captains of the water polo team were making out with their girlfriends on the steps.

"Ew," Summer muttered as she, Seth, Ryan and Marissa tried to navigate the stairs despite all the people making out on them.

"Hey look, it's Cohen and his geek army, back to contaminate the school with his comic books," said Dean as he got up, Holly on his arm. Ryan, Summer, and Marissa glared at him angrily, while Seth tapped his foot and looked around nervously.

"Let's not forget his boyfriend, the arsonist, and his protectors Summer and Marissa," Collin sneered.

"Leave Cohen alone, or you'll have _me _to answer to," Summer snapped as she pushed him against the wall forcefully.

"What are you going to do about it, slut, get Marissa to slip me some pills so I OD?" Dean replied cooly. "Or is she gonna shoot me," He added, cocking an eye brow. Ryan tried to punch him, but the combined strength of Summer, Marissa, and Seth was just enough to restrain him.

"Don't talk to them like that, _ever _again," Ryan yelled as Dean and Collin retreated, laughing. Ryan struggled to break out of his friend's grasp to no avail.

"Welcome back to the OC, bitch!" Dean and Collin called as they snaked into the library with their girlfriends and the rest of their friends.

"Cowards," Marissa breathed as she finally released her grip on Ryan, along with Summer and Seth.

"You shoulda let me deck him," Ryan stated as he straightened out his jacket and picked up his books from the floor.

"Nah, they aren't worth it. 'Sides, you know what dad said about the school keeping a close eye on us," Seth murmured as he glanced around to see if there were any teachers in the vicinity.

"Ugh...what morons...seriously, one of these days...we'll take them..." Summer said, rolling up her sleeves.

"Hey, Sum, calm down. I will not allow you to double team with Ryan and take out those water polo playing chest shaving thugs. Because as hot as you are when you're mad, like I said, it's not worth it," Seth told Summer as he pulled her close.

"He's right you know," Marissa directed and Summer and Ryan. Summer shrugged and Ryan gave Marissa a sideways glance. The four of them had homeroom together, which they'd accomplished after having begged Dr. Kim to allow them to, and she pitying their situation obliged.

They walked into room B1, and set down in the back four seats. They were greeted by their teacher, Ms. Wood.

"Hello students, please take whichever seats you like. You may not speak until the bell rings. Thank-you," She stated matter-of-factly before sitting behind her desk and reading that day's new-paper.

"Bitch," Someone in the class coughed.

"Who was that," Ms. Wood inquired sharply.

"I think it was coming from the back row," Holly replied sweetly as she tossed her bleached-blonde locks over her shoulder.

"I thought so too," Taylor Townsend chimed in, looking over to Holly to see if she appreciated her help. Holly rolled her eyes and Taylor sighed audibly.

"Well, Miss. Roberts, Mr. Cohen, Mr. Atwood, Miss. Cooper, which one of you was it?" She asked.

"Me," they replied in unison, with out pause.

"Well, if none of you will admit it, then all of you will be kept after class for four minutes," Ms. Wood told them, narrowing her bird-like eyes. They all shrugged and exchanged knowing looks.

Two hours later, Summer and Ryan were sitting in their boring AP English class, yawning through the whole thing.

"So, your assignment is a first person description of your Winter Break. Class dismissed," Mr. Bunson said, as the kids filed out of the room.

"Hmm...so who's the person I hate most...Holly Fischer or Julie Cooper," Summer joked as she moved her hands like they were scales.

"Dunno..." Ryan laughed, but then his face froze. "Definitely Dean Parkinson." Ryan mumbled as he ran across the hall, where Marissa was struggling to support Seth's weight and walk at the same time.

"Wha...oh my god!" Summer exclaimed when she saw them, and she and Ryan knocked over everyone in their way trying to get to Seth and Marissa as fast as possible.

"Somebody HELP!" Marissa cried, because even though Seth was so skinny he was still very hard for her to carry. "Thank god," she sighed, relieved, when she spotted Ryan and Summer coming her way.

"It's ok, Riss, I can walk..." Seth murmured. He was badly bruised all over. Marissa set him down ag

"Oh my god baby..." Summer cooed as she stroked Seth's forehead and kissed it gently.

"Sum, I'm fine, just help me up..." Seth told her.

"What happened?" Ryan asked Marissa apprehensively.

"Well, we were leaving PE, and then a bunch of water polo players just kind of came out of no where and tackled him, and I tried to pull them off, I really did, but there were like 5 or 6 of them..." Marissa murmured, tears filling her eyes. "I feel really bad," Marissa whispered.

"Riss...it's not your fault," Ryan told her comfortingly.

"Let's get him to the nurse's office..." Summer murmured as she helped Seth rise to his feet.

"No, you guys...let's not." Seth protested.

"Cohen, you're really hurt!" Summer cried.

"I know, but we can't go there, it'll look really bad that I got in a fight on my first day of school," Seth argued.

"What're you proposing we do?" Summer asked him.

"We could...leave during lunch and see what we can do...on our own..." Seth suggested.

"Maybe...he's right," said Marissa slowly. Summer looked at her confusedly. Ryan looked on calmly, but inside his blood was boiling at what'd happened to Seth. "I mean...if I've learned anything these past few months, is that...you can't trust authority figures," Marissa went on.

"But if we don't do anything...then they'll just keep beating Cohen up. We can't let that happen," Summer stated. "And that's more important than some school record. I know not to trust adults, okay, but I won't let Cohen get hurt," Summer said, adamant.

"She's right...Marissa..." Seth murmured. They went straight to the nurse's office without another word.

"How did this happen?" Nurse Esberg asked the group, alarmed.

"Some water polo players beat him up," Marissa replied, "And he did not provoke them," she was quick to add.

Finally, after Seth got cleaned up so he didn't look quite as bad, the four of them left campus for lunch. They decided the diner probably wasn't a great option, since they might run into some kids from school, and so they went to the Roberts home, figuring Julie and Neil wouldn't be there. And they weren't. So they thought.

"Cohen, come sit on the couch," Summer ordered in the gentlest way possible while Ryan helped him walk to the couch.

"Do you want Jello or pudding?" Marissa called as she dug through the fridge.

"I just want Summer," Seth muttered as he gestured for Summer to sit with him. Marissa smiled.

"Seth is so sweet with Summer, isn't he?" Marissa asked Ryan as she handed him a container of chocolate pudding.

"Haven't really thought about it," Ryan smirked as he opened his pudding with his mouth. The two of them sat down on the counter, their legs hanging over the edge.

"Yeah? I still think you help Seth think up all his greatest one liners," Marissa snickered, playfully swatting his chest.

"Oh yeah? Like which one?" Ryan replied.

"How about 'It's always been you Summer, it's always been you...'" Marissa trailed off.

"Hmm...no, can't say I helped with that one, but I think I heard about that it afterwards," Ryan said.

"Mmm...why must I say I am not surprised?" Marissa asked, eyebrows raised.

"Cuz you're not," Ryan replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, from what Summer's told me, you could learn a thing or...ten from Seth," Marissa smiled.

"Oh, really, could I?" Ryan frowned slightly, and Marissa nodded, smirking. "Hmm...lemme change your mind," Ryan murmured as he pushed her gently onto the counter and kissed her passionately.

"Ah...this is Summer's counter Ry," Marissa protested weakly.

"It's yours too now," Ryan countered quickly

"Mmm...good point," Marissa grinned into the kiss.

"Cohen, you feeling better now?" Summer asked Seth as she kissed his neck.

"Yeah...mmm...keep doing that," Seth muttered.

"Can do," Summer giggled. Seth began getting restless so he pinned her across the couch and started kissing her slowly, so he wouldn't go insane.

"No, Kaitlin, Neil and I can't pick you up before Friday," said Julie, who was on her cell phone, Neil at her heels. The two of them entered the living room, from which you could clearly see the kitchen counter. "Woah, ok, what's going on here?" Julie demanded as she snapped her phone shut.

"What does it look like," Marissa asked as she sat up and straightened out her skirt.

"Yeah," Summer put in as she pulled a mirror and a napkin out of her purse and began removing her lipstick from Seth's face and neck.

"Children are supposed to be embarrassed when their parents catch them making out, not make snide comments," Julie remarked as she huffed.

"Yeah, well, we're not kids, and you two are just sorry excuses for parents," Marissa retorted confidently as she, Seth, Summer, and Ryan marched out of the room.

"Jesus Christ, Neil, get me some Merlot," Julie whined as she collapsed on the couch, head first, Jimmy Choos last. Neil obliged.

"Maybe we should do lunch breaks at our place from now on," Ryan suggested as the four of them climbed in the Range Rover after having run out of the house laughing hysterically. Well, Ryan and Marissa ran while Summer helped Seth limp along at a semi-fast pace.

"Hmmm...and have mom and dad walk in on us instead of Julie and Neil..." Seth muttered.

"I see the point there." Ryan said.

"How about...the Mermaid Inn," Seth suggested. Summer glared at him. "Alright, I get it, I get it. We shouldn't go there. Hey, remember the watch incident of '03?" Seth asked Ryan.

"Seth..." said Ryan shooting his brother a warning look.

"I get it, shutting up now," Seth said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Good, Cohen. I like it that way. In fact, let's all have 10 minutes of silence," Summer grinned when the car was finally silent.

5 minutes later, Summer was tapping her foot impatiently while Ryan and Marissa looked out the windows, enveloped in boredom. "Alright, so maybe we shouldn't do this whole...silence...thing," Summer admitted.

"Thank god, because I was just about dying there," Seth sighed in relief.

"Wow, that's the quietest this car has ever been," Marissa observed as they pulled up to the school. Seth, Summer, and Ryan looked out of the car windows incredulously.

"Come on, you guys. We can do this," Marissa told her friends in her most convincing tone.

"Thanks for the pep talk Marissa," Seth said as he and Summer jumped out of the back seat. "But unfortunately, the cheer-leader speak isn't gonna keep water polo players from kicking my ass," Seth continued.

"I'll be around the rest of the day, and so will Ryan. It'll be fine," said Summer.

As they walked up the steps, a petite blonde blew past them. "Wonder who that was," Summer muttered as she turned around to see who it was. Whoever it had been had run off in the opposite direction way too fast.

"Let's...go to the mall after school, yeah?" Marissa asked her friends. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Sounds awesome!" Summer cried, grinning widely.

The rest of the school day went by without any events of note. School was school, the way it always was in Newport. Boring.

"School was actually not as bad as I thought it would be," Marissa said to her friends.

"Um...excuse me when I say 'What the hell,'" Seth grinned.

"I mean the whole 'learning' part, not the part where you got beat up," Marissa explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Coop. That extra class we took on 19th century Transcendentalism was so awesome, wasn't it?!" Summer exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sum!" Marissa replied, high fiving Summer smiling. Seth and Ryan shared looks of befuddlement.

"You two...liked learning today," Ryan inquired in confusion.

"Yeah Ryan, I feel like it's this whole outlet for my anger," Marissa said happily.

"Hey, if you like it, I like it," Ryan responded as he wrapped an arm around Marissa.

"That's what I like to hear," said Marissa as she kissed his cheek.

"And I like it if it means Summer isn't going to use me as a human punching bag," Seth grinned, and Summer promptly poked his shoulder gently. "See, things are looking up already," Seth smirked.

"Don't get used to it," Summer admonished. And deep down, they all knew not to.

"Hey, for at least the next...hour, we can just relax." Ryan commented.

"Taking it one hour at a time. I like it," Seth replied as the four of them walked out of school and in the direction of the beach.


	5. Wrestling With Words

**Wrestling With Words**

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be wrestling! I will pick your partners, and we will learn the pancake!" Ms. Corky exclaimed. She ran her hands over her slicked back blonde hair confidently. There was a collective groan from the crowd. Summer raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Roberts," Ms. Corky spat in annoyance.

"Um, do we actually have to like...wrestle and stuff," Summer asked dumbly. Maybe she was hoping to get out of it.

"Yes Roberts," the lady sneered in return, adding after a split-second of thought,"And it counts for 1/2 of your grade this semester, so I would suggest trying."

"Frack," Summer groaned, while Marissa stroked her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey,I wish we could pick our own partners, you'd be my first choice," Seth grinned

"I'd kick your ass, honey..." Summer trailed off warningly.

"Eh, seeing you wrestle Marissa would be way more hot," Seth smirked, and Summer rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, why do guys have a thing for watching chick fights?" Marissa asked Ryan as she leaned against him comfortably. He bristled a little at the question, not exactly sure how to answer.

"Um...um...yeah, ok, Seth look, they're pairing you with that other kid from comic book club," Ryan observed.

"Righteous. See you guys later," Seth said as he stalked off.

"Meh...Taylor Townsend..." Marissa muttered as she walked off towards her, leaving Ryan and Summer alone.

"Holly Fischer? No way! I'm gonna kick her sorry ass!" Summer smiled evilly as she marched over to her.

"Dean Parkinson? Ok..." Ryan muttered as he walked off towards his opponent. After a short demonstration, the kids started to wrestle.

A half hour later, Ryan had kicked Dean's ass (and was going to be doing detention for knee him after the whistle was blown). Summer had creamed Holly, and may or may not have ripped out a piece of Holly's hair. Marissa had gotten beat by Taylor, but not by much, and Seth of course got mauled.

"That was totally awesome!" Summer exclaimed. She was still euphoric about getting to kick Holly's ass.

"Maybe you should go out for the wrestling team," Seth said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! That would be so cool, if Holly were my opponent," Summer grinned.

"Enough with the violence," Marissa groaned as she nursed the several scratches on her arm.

"Taylor is like cat woman, and _not _in a good way," Seth observed.

"Argh, I have lunch detention, see you guys later," Ryan said as he kissed Marissa's cheek. He walked off alone down the hall. Marissa chased after him and linked arms.

"If you're going to detention, I'm going to at _least _walk you there," Marissa smiled.

"Thanks," Ryan replied, tugging her closer.

"Any time," Marissa said, adding, "Someone has to protect you from water polo players, and it aint gonna be Seth, or Summer if I have anything to say about it."

Seth and Summer were in the cafeteria, milling around trying to figure out what to get for lunch.

"Tuna melt! Yummy!" Seth said pointing at the display and rubbing his stomach.

"No kisses till you're home and have brushed your teeth," Summer warned.

"Nuh uh, definitely not worth it then," Seth mumbled as he kissed Summer's forehead, and they stood nose to nose because Summer was on her tip-toes and in heels.

"Will you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so adorable!"

"Oh Summer, I think that's gonna be a bit of a problem..."

And then Taylor approached them. She tapped Summer's shoulder, and Summer sprang around in annoyance. A person should know better than interrupting Summer while she was flirting with Seth.

"Um, I couldn't help but notice that your shirt is that of the Yakuza Prep variety," Taylor said in a very Cohen-esque way, as Summer would see it. Summer, who was observing Seth's face light up and feeling the anger boil to the top.

"That it is," Seth replied nervously, because he had a sixth sense about Summer's anger.

"Well, see you around," she said with a sly smile.

"Bitch..." Summer muttered.

"You jealous?" Seth asked, and Summer promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Argh, let's go study for that calculus quiz!" Summer exclaimed.

"No problem, as long as we use our usual study methods..." Seth grinned.

"Only if you're a very, very good boy and carry my lunch to the table for me," Summer replied.

"Will do," Seth grinned as he picked up their food. A moment later, Marissa walked through the door of the cafeteria. She felt her cell phone buzzing violently in her pocket, so she picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello...Oh...Bye...Fine..." Marissa said into her phone. She walked over to the table Summer was sitting at, and Seth was also walking towards.

"Hey!" Summer cried as her friend approached. She gave her a huge hug.

"Hey...Sum, we gotta pick up Kaitlin later tonight, I can't believe it's already the Friday before all hell breaks loose," Marissa sighed as she sat down next to her friend, soon to be sister.

"Don't remind me," Summer groaned as she buried her face in her text book.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Seth asked as he set down a lot of food on the table. He was busily chomping some chips.

"We have to go pick up Kaitlin later, and this is _the _weekend," Marissa groaned as she opened a mineral water and began chugging.

"Not to mention our course load is insane!" Summer mumbled.

"What're you talking about, Sum, you're doing so well this year!" Seth protested.

"Whatever..." Summer said into her book. "Cohen is going around flirting with Taylor Townsend..." Summer muttered.

"What?! Seth!" Marissa exclaimed in surprise.

"Wha?" He asked innocently drinking his soda.

"Well, not exactly flirting, but you know what I mean..." Summer admitted. Marissa nodded and stroked Summer's shoulder comfortingly.

"Summmmmer I swear I was _not _flirting with Taylor Townsend...she's nothing compared to you," Seth said. "Please forgive me," he begged melodramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Ugh, fine Cohen, but anymore contact between you two and I'll slit your throat," Summer conceded raising her eyes to meet Seth's.

"Someone sounds jealous," Ryan teased as he walked up to the lunch table.

"Shut up Chino!" Summer snapped in annoyance.

"Hey, hey, just a joke," Ryan said smiling. Marissa's frown slipped from its place and a smile replaced itself.

"Huh, I thought you didn't joke, it was one of your redeeming qualities," Summer said, smirking at Seth pointedly.

"Ouch!" Ryan said as he sat down beside Marissa.

"Ry, as happy as I am that you're here, I don't know why. Weren't you in detention?" Marissa asked.

"Conveniently enough, we have early leave today because of your family dinner thing," Ryan answered.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" Summer cried, smacking her head.

"Mehhhhhhhhhhh," Marissa groaned into Ryan's shoulder.

"Oh, what a delicious night of fun this shall be," Seth said, rubbing his hands in anticipation of the drama fest.

"You behave Cohen," Summer grinned, and Seth gasped.

"Are you talking dirty to me Summer," Seth inquired smirking. Summer rolled her eyes and Ryan and Marissa made retching noises.

"No ass hat. I am just saying that if you don't behave, you will not come to the Cooper-Roberts dinner, and you won't get to mock my dad," Summer said exasperated.

At the Cooper house, things were just heating up. "Neil, get your ass in here and help me with the stove! It won't turn off!" Julie cried in anguish. Her red hair was sticking out in multiple directions. "Crap, I forgot he wasn't home..." she muttered as a figure approached her from behind, spun her around and kissed her.

[AN: So this chapter was slightly a filler, but also introduced new plot points. And there's a nice little cliff-hanger in there. Tell me what you guys want, because I have the major points of the plot in there, but I need something to add. C'est of the most importance. So please let me know. Also, sorry for the lack of updates, but school is horrible.


	6. Shopping Carts

**Shopping Carts**

[So, I do not own the OC people, just in case you forgot. So, I wrote this after an inspiring trip to Home Depot. Just to let you know, this was the inspiration for this installment. I am finally getting the plot rolling, and just so you know, the next chapter will be very important, so I think. Enjoy, enjoy. And all I can say pertaining to the story's direction is...you won't see it coming. If you think you do, though, let me know, you shall be rewarded if you guess correctly, and please give suggestions. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE :D

Later that afternoon, Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were at Kaitlin's boarding school. The four of them were squinting and their eyes and looking around for her. Marissa immediately recognized Kaitlin, who was hopping down the stairs with confidence and flair. She looked way different, older and more mature, so Seth and Ryan didn't know who she was at first. Their jaws dropped.

"Woah...it's like mini-Rissa," Seth whispered to Ryan, who nodded as he gaped, but he snapped out of it pretty fast.

"Kaitlin!" Marissa smiled at her sister.

"Mini Coop!" Summer squealed as she hugged her soon-to-be-step-sister.

"Sum, Riss!" Kaitlin cried as she enveloped Summer and Marissa in tight hugs.

"Don't I get any love?" Seth whined. Summer smacked his shoulder, and he shut up.

"Honey, it's _so _great to see you!" Marissa said as she took Kaitlin's hand. The sisters' similar blue-green eyes sparkled with happiness so contagious that everyone's mood was similarly brightened.

"It's so great to see you too, Riss, I have one request, though. Before you drop me off at home, let's go to Home Depot so I can pick out a prezzie for Mr. and Mrs. Hulk," Kaitlin asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Oh my god, did Mini Coop just make a comic book reference?" Seth asked Summer in a scandalized tone.

"Did she?" Summer asked disinterestedly.

"I believe so," Seth grinned. The five teenagers walked to the car laughing and smiling.

"Oh wait, there's not enough room, someone has to double buckle," Ryan said as he climbed in front.

"Shot gun!" Marissa said happily.

"We'll double buckle," Seth said, pulling Summer close and kissing her hair.

"You guys are like...so 'cute.' Ew!" Kaitlin cried in disgust.

"That's a nice sentimental streak you've got going there, sis," Marissa joked.

"Those words sound eerily familiar..." Seth muttered. "Marissa and I are more alike than I could've imagined," Seth said in a creeped out tone.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cohen, Coop's like a million times cooler than you," Summer smirked. Seth gasped, Ryan laughed, and Marissa grinned. Kaitlin looked confused.

"Thanks so much for clearing that up for Seth," Marissa teased.

"Yeah, otherwise I might've thought Seth was turning into Marissa again..." Ryan trailed off, and Summer and Marissa cracked up accordingly. Seth looked annoyed.

"Now, if this is about the Chick Flick Incident of 04..." Seth began, but Summer cut him off.

"It could also be about the Care Bear Incident of 04."

"Fine, whatever, it could also be a reference to that, but be that as it may, I think the facts speak for themselves. Summer did loose..." Seth tried to continue, but Summer smacked him hard over his head.

"Shut up Cohen," Summer snapped, obviously in the middle of a rage blackout. She fell out of the blackout quickly and apologized profusely to Seth.

"It's ok, it's ok," Seth said comfortingly. Kaitlin looked like she was going to start dry heaving, even more so when Ryan and Marissa started giggle-flirting.

"This is like...so weird. When I left, Seth and Ryan were like the complete outsiders. And I come back...and you two are dating them," Kaitlin said in disbelief.

"Ah...yeah...well..." Summer muttered.

"Oh...um..." Marissa said, trying to find a way to explain her relationship with Ryan. There was no logical way to explain it, just like there wasn't really a good way to explain Summer's with Seth.

"And then I find out that the four of you run away and you've become an 'Inseparable, twisted family unit,' at least according to mom," Kaitlin went on.

"Oooh! We've coined our own term!" Seth declared excitedly, rubbing his hands together gleefully. Marissa looked kind of uncomfortable that her sister didn't understand their group bond, so Ryan felt obliged to explain and thereby make Marissa feel better.

"We all started hanging out a year ago...starting in TJ, and we just...clicked," Ryan explained.

"Yup," Summer said, smiling widely.

"So whatcha gonna buy?" Marissa asked her sister.

"Oh...um...haven't given it much thought..." Kaitlin said nervously. Then she seemed to come up with something. "Ohh! Maybe I can buy a pipe and knock them out...or maybe...," Kaitlin cried joyously, sounding like Seth on Chrismukkah morning. Everyone looked shocked and scared, so Kaitlin added quickly, "Um, kidding you guys, chillax!"

"It's alright, we're not exactly the #1 fans of the parents either," Seth said kindly, hoping to make Kaitlin feel a little less tense, because she clearly was, underneath her gutsy exterior.

"Thanks Seth," Kaitlin said, beaming.

Meanwhile, Kirsten showed up at the Julie Cooper Nichol soon-to-be-Roberts/Neil Roberts casa hoping to find her boys. She rang the door bell, and Julie came racing to the door in a red silk robe.

"Hey Kiki!" Julie cried, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Uh, hello Julie," Kirsten said, a touch cooly.

"So, come on in, how can I help?" Julie asked kindly as she shuffled Kirsten inside.

"I was looking for Seth...and Ryan," Kirsten said. Julie bristled noticeably at Ryan's name, and Kirsten took note, and decided it would be best to say something. "Look, Julie, you have to realize that it's not Ryan's fault and..."

"I understand that hedidn't mean to do harm, but I'd rather not discuss it right now," Julie said brusquely. "I hope we can make this better, though," Julie offered hopefully.

"I want to try," Kirsten returned awkwardly standing in the foyer.

"Um, the boys aren't here," Jimmy said as he walked into the room.

"Jimmy!" Kirsten cried in shock.

"I have to go check on the pecan pie...brb," Julie giggled nervously as she ran out of the room.

"Couldn't help but overhear you were looking for Seth and Ryan," Jimmy said casually. Kirsten gave him a friendly hug.

"I've missed you Jimmy, it's like we barely talk anymore," Kirsten said sincerely.

"Oh, you know, all the tours take it out of me," Jimmy replied evasively.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" Kirsten asked.

"Julie said that she thought Marissa would appreciate it if I came over tonight for dinner, so here I am," Jimmy said, grinning.

"Well, maybe since you're here, I can get Sandy to agree to come," Kirsten smiled.

"Sounds great. Anyway, I've gotta get washed up for dinner, so I'll see you later?" Jimmy asked.

"Hopefully," Kirsten called as she walked out the door.

"That was...awkward," Julie said as she re-entered the room.

"Yeah, I really hope you two work it out." Jimmy replied. Julie cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked defensively.

"So, we'll meet outside in 30 minutes?" Marissa inquired of Kaitlin as the five of them walked to the Home Depot reference.

"Mmkay," Kaitlin said as she walked into the store, and quickly doubled back outside once Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth were out of sight.

"So, Mini Coop is acting a little too good to be true, don't you think?" Summer inquired of her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah, I agree, but for now, we can't think about that. You know what I mean?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Summer murmured. The two girls became very absorbed in their conversation, so much so that they didn't notice the mischievous glint in their boyfriend's eyes.

"Ok man, on the count of three," Seth mumbled.

"1-2-3," Ryan whispered as he scooped Marissa into his arms, and Seth lifted Summer into his. The boys tossed their squealing girlfriends into shopping carts and the boys raced around the store. 10 minutes later, they got kicked out of the store for "disorderly conduct."

"Heheheh," Seth laughed as he linked two fingers with Ryan.

"That was...that was pretty fun..." Ryan said, smiling one of his rare smiles.

"Ryan Atwood, Smiler, I didn't think of that one..." Seth trailed off. Ryan shot him a glare, but its effect was marred by the smile still on his face.

"If you guys weren't such morons, we could've stayed, but you had to go crashing into the carpet displays..." Summer said, and she burst out laughing at the memory.

"That was not the objective," Ryan protested.

"Eventually you achieved your objective of crashing into that really fat, chesty manager," Marissa teased playfully.

"Seth pushed me into her!" Ryan cried indignantly.

"No way, Summer did!" Seth countered.

"Did not!" Summer snapped back.

"Did too!" Seth stuck his tongue out at Summer.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" Summer asked angrily.

"I think I did," Seth smirked. They continued to argue until Marissa raised a palm.

"I'm coming clean," Marissa said seriously, and every sobered up and adopted looks of confusion. "I admit that...I pushed Ryan into the fat lady!" Marissa cried, and a whole new round of laugh attacks broke out.

"Um, helloooo, let's get out of here before you guys _further _embarrass me," Kaitlin said, snapping the others out of their reverie-like state.

"Sandy, please come..." Kirsten begged.

"Aw, Kirsten, you're groveling, you _know _I can't resist a good old fashioned grovel," Sandy said.

"There will be free food, and the boys have to go. What if things get out of control? We need to be there to supervise! I mean, it's Julie Cooper we're talking about here Sandy!" Kirsten cried melodramatically, pulling out all the stops.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way, free food and all...hmm. Will their be crab cakes?" Sandy asked, his air of finality showing that the crab cakes would be the deal-breaker.

"But of course," Kirsten smiled.

"Count me in!" Sandy declared.


	7. Dining on Tension

**Dining on Tension**

[I do not own _Little Women, The Notebook, _or The OC. I hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews.

"Mmm Coop, where's Kaitlin," Summer asked as she continued hitting her punching bag. The two of them were in the Roberts home gym trying to de-stress before the big family dinner. Summer's answer to this was to punch the hell out of her punching bag, while Marissa's way of dealing was to do yoga at the other end of the room. Summer has to pause TKO which was blaring on her ipod so she could here Marissa's response.

"Uh...dunno, lemme go see..." Marissa trailed off. She unfolded herself from one of her yoga positions and glided out of the room tranquilly. She was about to call out to Kaitlin when she saw that she was opening the door. Marissa could see everything clearly from the top of the stairs.

"Oh hey, it's Cohen..." Kaitlin muttered.

"Nice to see you too," Seth smirked as he made his way toward the stairs.

"Jackass!" Kaitlin exclaimed for no apparent reason as she hit him over the head firmly. Could she be flirting...Marissa wondered to herself. Marissa watched as Kaitlin batted her eyelashes at an unknowing Seth.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Marissa whisper screamed to herself as she rushed back to the gym.

"Hey Coop, where was she?" Summer inquired, her attention still focused on the punching bag.

"Hitting Seth," Marissa answered nervously.

"WHAT?! She was _hitting on _SETH?! As in my Seth?" Summer cried in confusion.

"No...no...um, she was _hitting _him, not hitting _on _him..." Marissa said, which calmed Summer down a bit. "I hope..." she muttered under her breath.

"Good, because if she did hit on him..." Summer trailed off as she punched the punching bag ferociously.

"Right..." Marissa mumbled as Seth and Kaitlin entered the room.

"Hey Cohen!" Summer exclaimed happily as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly. Marissa smiled, because it looked like Summer was saved the trouble of marking her territory.

"Hey guys," Ryan said as he entered the room. Marissa bolted from her seat on a treadmill and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "You been working out?" Ryan joked, because he knew Marissa _never _exercised.

"Shut up Ryan, not everyone can have guns like yours," Marissa said defensively between laughs.

"_So _true," Summer said as she poked Seth's arm.

"There's nothing wrong with not being built," Kaitlin said, defending Seth, who was oblivious still. Marissa and Ryan took note and shared knowingly glances, while Summer giggled.

"It's true, it can actually be pretty...sexy..." Summer laughed, and so did Ryan and Marissa. Even Seth had to join in, but Kaitlin just shrugged.

"We should play a game," Kaitlin suggested.

"Not truth or dare, please not truth or dare," Ryan muttered.

"Ha ha, last time we played, Ryan had to reveal that he lost his virginity to Theresa's nanny," Summer said, cracking up.

"So funny Summer, but I seem to recall that you had to admit you lost your virginity to Seth!" Ryan retorted, and Summer and Seth's eyes met the floor as their cheeks burned up.

"Oh my god, please not strip poker," Seth begged.

"Why not?" Kaitlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still recovering from last time...seeing Marissa without a top on is like...seeing my mom or a sister without a top on..." Seth said, sounding disgusted.

"Seth! Do not insult me, ok, I am the one who was scarred for life when you took off your sock!" Marissa exclaimed, as she and Summer burst into hysterics.

"Ha ha hilarious!" Seth exclaimed sarcastically.

"So...about that game..." Kaitlin interjected. Everyone stopped laughing abruptly. "Let's play...'Truth or Truth,'" she said.

"Oohh! We haven't played that since...forever!" Marissa gushed.

"Mini Coop, you should go first because you know the least about everyone," Summer suggested.

"Great idea Sum," Kaitlin said with a big grin. "Alright...so...Seth, who would you rather date, me or Marissa?"

"Well, you I guess, because Ryan is kinda in love with Marissa, which would make dating her...a bit problematic." Seth explained. "Plus...she smells funny," Seth teased.

"Shut up!" Marissa exclaimed, smacking Seth's arm lightly.

"You call that an arm smack?" Seth demanded.

"Yes I do, Seth, what would you call it?"

"I would call it...LAME!"

"You two, break it up," Summer said forcefully.

"I'm glad there isn't a budding romance between you two, I was _so _concerned for a minute there," Ryan said, feigning relief.

"Don't you worry Ryan, there's nothing attractive about chicken arms here, he's like my brother. Him dating me would be like...Summer dating you or Kaitlin dating Cohen," Marissa said lightly, hoping her sister would take the hint.

"Um, I'm gonna go smoke before the big dinner, take the edge off," Kaitlin said brusquely as she got up and left.

"Smoke?!" Marissa asked sounding alarmed.

"We'll be right back," Ryan said, but Marissa grabbed his arm.

"I can handle this," She muttered into his ear.

"I don't think I asked either of you to come," Kaitlin snapped saucily.

"Um, ok Kaity, but we'll talk later?" Marissa inquired.

"Yeah, sure Marissa," Kaitlin said, sounding a little calmer.

"Sum, let's go get dressed, there isn't much time before the party," Marissa said.

"Sure. Oh and Atwood, loose the tie. Cohen's clothes do not work on you," Summer said as she got up and left, pausing briefly to kiss Seth's cheek.

"No problem," Ryan replied as he took of the tie.

"But leave your shirt buttoned," Marissa said in a warning tone. She didn't even have to turn around to know that Ryan was unbuttoning the top 3 buttons on his shirt.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Ryan grumbled as he re-buttoned his shirt.

"So...what's up?" Seth asked Ryan once the girls left.

"Nothing much...what do you think of Kaitlin?" Ryan inquired.

"Um...I think she's Marissa's sister...and she's a little bitchy..." Seth replied, not really sure where he was going with it.

"Bitchy...in a hot way?" Ryan went on.

"Bitchy in a hot way...um, no, not really...I don't really think of anyone that way anymore...except Summer..." Seth trailed off.

"Right, good, good." Ryan said.

"Wait man...do you think Kaitlin's hot?" Seth asked, wide eyed.

"No, no..." Ryan protested.

"Wait, you do, don't you? I mean...you don't have one of those sisters fantasies do you? Woah..." Seth rambled.

"No, I swear, I don't. I swear on my...grey hoodie and my favorite leather wrist cuff," Ryan said.

"Oh, ok, well that changes everything. Now I _know _you're not lying," Seth grinned.

"Yeah, I know..." Ryan muttered.

"Now, I'm gonna go watch Summer change. So...I guess you could just sit and lift weights or..." Seth trailed off.

"Right, yes. Let's go," Ryan said quickly.

"Neil, hello..." Jimmy said nervously.

"Nice to see you, why don't you help Julie with the vegetables, she always has problems with the broccoli." Neil said as he walked by.

"Oh, right...good idea," Jimmy murmured.

"Ma-riss-ah!" Julie screeched. Julie was dressed in a dark blue dress now.

Marissa was busy finishing straitening her hair, while Ryan was combing out his. "Meh..." they collectively groaned.

"Better go get Summer and Seth," Marissa mumbled.

"No, no I think we'd better not. We should just yell through the door, maybe," Ryan said.

"Oh come on Ry," Marissa said as she walked out of the room, and through the adjoining bathroom.

"Sum! Are you guys decent?" Marissa inquired.

"Give us a minute, or five," Seth called back, and Summer started giggling.

"Gross!" Marissa cried.

"See, I told you," Ryan replied.

"You're always right, Ry. How can I repay you for all the years of emotional scarring you just saved me from?" Marissa inquired innocently.

"Oh I can think of a few ways..." Ryan murmured in her ear seductively.

"Woah! Ok..." Seth said, while Summer covered both of their eyes.

"You guys need to knock!" Marissa whined.

"Sorry to interrupt," Seth smirked. Marissa stuck her tongue out at Seth as she straitened out her long black skirt.

"Ma-riss-ah! Sum-mer! Get your asses down here this in-stant!" Julie yelled again.

Marissa jumped onto her bed and screamed into the pillow at the top of her lungs. "You sound like a beached whale!" Seth exclaimed.

"Way to ruin an angsty moment!" Summer grinned.

"Thanks Seth, it's good to have you around to make things less...depressing." Marissa said, smiling appreciatively at her best friend, besides Summer.

"Ma-riss-ah! Sum-mer! I'm coming up there!" Julie exclaimed.

"Nooo!" Seth wailed.

"Hide!" Ryan cried.

"Duck!" Summer added.

The four of them rolled underneath Marissa's bed. "Helllooo, where are you guys?" Julie asked as she entered the room. "Ouch!" she screeched as she tripped over her dress's long train. Summer laughed into Seth's jew-fro, Seth into Summer's stomach, Ryan into Marissa's hair, and Marissa into Ryan's chest. A "Damn it!" was uttered before Julie stumbled out of the room. She was pulled into a bathroom. And then the bathroom was locked.

"Hmm, where do you think she went?" Marissa asked the others as they ambled down the stairs.

"Dunno..." Summer trailed off. The kids hear moaning coming from one of the bathrooms.

"Oh. My. God. That's...my mom...and your dad." Marissa said, covering her face because she was kind of embarrassed.

"EWWWWW!" Summer wailed disgusted. The four of them ran down the remaining steps at top speeds.

"Ok, as soon as we eat, we get the hell out of here, deal?" Marissa asked her friends.

"Yes, please, god." Summer said.

"Bait Shop?" Ryan question-suggested.

"Excellent idea," Seth put in.

"There you guys are!" Julie said in a hoarse voice.

"Here we are...walking into the dining room," Summer mumbled.

"What was that?" Julie asked sharply.

"There's some lettuce...in your teeth, that's what she said," Seth grinned charmingly.

"AHH! Oh my god!" Julie screeched.

"Take that, biatch," Seth muttered under his breath, and all of them cracked up.

"Ugh, this is sooo stupid, why are even here?" Marissa grumbled.

"What do you mean you want Marissa to move out with you?!" Julie screamed at Jimmy in disbelief.

"I'm moving to Arizona, and I think it'd be best she went with me there!" Jimmy yelled back. The two of them were upstairs.

"Um...will someone come help me find a lighter...I can't find another one, and mine isn't working!" Kaitlin whined as she waved around her bag of pot.

"Crap..." Seth muttered as he and Ryan picked Kaitlin up and carried her to her room, past her screaming parents.

"Thanks..." she murmured.

"What's going on out here?" Sandy inquired as he and Kirsten walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"Jimmy's moving to Arizona and Kaitlin is smoking pot," Summer said as she looked on as her dad joined in with Julie and Jimmy's fight.

"I'm sorry honey, you can stay at our house tonight if things are too hectic," Kirsten told Summer, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah well...I think the four of us are gonna get out of here," Marissa said.

"Well, tell Seth and Ryan they have to be home by 11, and you guys are welcome to come by too." Sandy told the girls. "We're gonna stick around and do some damage control."

"Thanks so much!" Marissa cried, beaming. She hugged Sandy and Kirsten joyously. The sweet moment was ruined by the arguing of three adults.

Ryan and Seth appeared moments later. Kirsten couldn't help thinking about how cute her boys were with their girlfriends.

"See ya guys later, we're gonna go to the beach or the Bait Shop..." Seth explained as the four friends walked out the door and into the 5 o'clock air. The sun hadn't yet set, but the sky was painted shades of orange and red. It was simply...

"Spectacular. The sky is gorgeous." Marissa stated simply as the four of them climbed into Summer's car.

"I feel so...inspired, I really want to draw, or something...maybe paint..." Seth said, rubbing his hands together.

"I love you, Cohen. Look at you, being all sweet and romantic," Summer whispered into his ear. Her long blue dress, which was made out of a flowing material, contrasted beautifully to the sky.

"And I love you, Summer. You look so...picturesque and plain...magnificent...next to the sky," Seth went on.

"Ah...Cohen, you're too cute for your own good," Summer said to Seth happily.

"Ryan...what are we gonna do about Kaity? She's smoking pot...and she's crushing on Seth," Marissa whispered.

"Talk to her. I think you'll have to do it on your own because...Seth isn't someone Summer can think about rationally," Ryan said as he looked in the rear-view mirror at Summer and Seth lovingly laughing.

"Yeah...she said she'd kick her ass if she liked him that way," Marissa muttered.

"I know...Oh also, about Arizona..." Ryan went on.

"Don't worry about it...I won't leave...even if I can't see my dad. You guys...are way too important too me," Marissa said.

The four of them got to the beach about 10 minutes later. The sun was setting as they settled into the warm sand. "How I wish I weren't wearing a dress right now," Summer grumbled.

"I think that can be arranged," Seth grinned cheekily.

"Shutup ass hat!" Summer snapped.

"This is sooo comfy," Marissa smiled into Ryan's dress-shirt.

"Isn't it?" Ryan smiled as he pulled Marissa close.

"Cohen, I am soo tired," Summer whined.

"Let's go to sleep...til ten or whatever, and then we can head home," Seth suggested.

"I'll set an alarm," Ryan said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and set it for 10.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Julie, I want the girls to live with me!" Jimmy said angrily. "Obviously this environment is not good for them!" he added.

"Be my guest, see if you can tear Marissa away from her friends. I haven't been able to yet!" Julie spat back venomously.

"Do you guys even know where Marissa and Summer are?" Neil asked.

"Ma-riss-ah!" Julie screeched, and everyone covered their ears.

"She's not here. I saw her leave with Ryan. They're probably off canoodling on dad's boat again," Kaitlin said as she walked on past.

"Where are you going young lady?" Julie demanded.

"I'm going to go spark up a j at the pier. Wanna come with?" Kaitlin called as she walked down the stairs in her new leather boots.

"Get back here!" Julie yelled, and Kaitlin promptly ran out the door.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Jimmy cried.

"She'll run away again, James, thanks to you, for the second time," Julie retorted.

"That was your fault! Remember, you tried to pay Trey off!" Jimmy returned. Julie was about to scream something back when Neil subued her.

"Hi, guys, um, the boys and Summer and Marissa are going to come back to our house at around 11 o'clock, in case you guys wanted to know," Kirsten said as she and Sandy walked up the stairs, stopping half way.

"You aren't their parents, you know," Julie glared.

"Summer and Marissa need parents, and right now...this is what you're preoccupied with. So when you're ready to be parents...give us a call," Sandy said as he and Kirsten left.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Let's go home," Seth mumbled when his alarm went off.

"I'm home...home...home..." Summer sing-songed into her boyfriends ear.

"I like it here...let's move here..." Marissa murmured into Ryan's chest.

"I wish, honey, but we gotta go home," Ryan said.

"Can we sleep over?" Marissa asked sleepily.

"Sure baby," Ryan said.

"Pick me up," Marissa requested.

"You pick me up too, Cohen," Summer ordered.

"No problem," Ryan said, scooping up Marissa with ease.

"I will put in a valiant effort Sum, but I make no promises," Seth said as he struggled but eventually achieved the objective of carrying Summer.

"Good work Cohen," Summer mumbled.

"I want something to drink," Marissa murmured.

"Like...soda or...something of the magic flask variety," Seth asked.

"The second one?" Marissa wondered.

"Mmm...sure," Ryan said. Seth raised his eyebrows at his best friend, and Ryan raised his back.

"Let's watch _The Notebook_," Summer suggested.

"Oh! Good idea Sum! Or, _Little Women_!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Yes, or, we could watch _Lord of the Rings_," Seth said.

"Or _Top Gun_," Ryan put in.

"Don't worry...we can just go to bed early," Marissa said sweetly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

20 minutes later, the kids were at the Cohen home. The girls were wrapped up in cashmere blankets and the guys were getting them their requested ice-creams.

"Cherry Garcia!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Cookies n' Cream!" Summer added.

"Summer, your taste in ice cream is...impeccable," Seth called. "But I can't really say the same for Marissa's taste, but I guess all that matters is what Ryan here thinks, cuz he's gonna be the one who has to, you know, taste it and all," Seth added as an after thought.

"Cohen! Shut your pie hole!" Summer snapped.

"I love you too, honey," Seth grinned.

"Omigod, look what I found!" Marissa cried, holding up a bag of pink marshmallows.

"Eww, those things are sick Coop!" Summer wailed.

"Which is why I have the normal marshmallows, right here," Seth said waving a bag in one hand as he sat the tubs of ice cream down on the table.

"Excellent Cohen!" Summer said happily.

"I am putting in..._Little Women_," Ryan shared, grudgingly.

"Excellent Ry!' Marissa said happily. Seth stuck a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Eat it Summer." Seth commanded, though his mouth was full, so it sounded more like, "Eht Smur."

"What?" Summer inquired, confused. Seth kissed her, mouth full of marshmallow.

"Ryan...Ryan...they are _so gross_," Marissa whined, snuggling into his shoulder.

"I know, I know, but it will all be over soon," Ryan smiled. "Entertain yourself with Jo's drama," Ryan suggested.

"Ohh, so you _have _seen this before. I knew you had some feminine interests as soon as I heard about the musicals in your past," Marissa smirked.

"Well, Seth is my brother, so I am gonna have some feminine interests." Ryan shrugged.

"I love you," Marissa whispered at she nodded off. Summer was the next to go, and then Ryan and Seth, pretty much at the same time. At that moment, their lives were about as drama free as they would be for a long time. And that was saying something.


	8. The Wedding Crashers

**The Wedding Crashers**

[This took a lot of work to put up, so enjoy! I probably won't update in the next week unless I get **9 reviews**. That said, please enjoy everyone!

"Summer, you've got to go now," Sandy said to his son's girlfriend. He was surprised to see how attached Summer had become to Seth, seeing as Summer was the "independent woman" of the group.

"No...Cohen...don't leave me," Summer whined as she buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Baby, you need to get ready for the wedding," Seth whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to. I want to go home with you and cuddle," Summer said softly.

"Don't make this hard on me, ok, or I'm going to relent," Seth mumbled.

"That's the point, now take me home with you," Summer returned. Ryan was busy saying the same typed of things to Marissa, who was a few feet away.

"I can't. I'll see you in a few hours though," Seth told her.

"I want you to stay..." Summer moaned into his ear. Seth looked over at his best friend, his eyes begging for help. Ryan shrugged helplessly.

"Marissa, we'll see each-other in a few hours," Ryan began, and then he added in a low, low whisper, "As soon as Sandy leaves to hang out with your dad, we'll sneak out." Marissa's face brightened.

"Come on Sum, I suppose we'd better let the boys go," Marissa said calmly, even though on the inside she was bursting with excitement.

"Wha...fine Coop," Summer grumbled.

"Bye girls," Sandy said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Bye Cohen," Summer called.

"See ya Ry," Marissa yelled.

"Boys, do you think they're a little unhealthily attached?" Sandy inquired.

"Um...no," Seth replied, feeling a bit defensive.

"It was just a joke," Sandy assured his sons. "Kind of..." he added under his breath, just loud enough that Ryan, who was sitting directly behind him, could hear. Sandy earned himself a "Please don't go there, because if you do..." warning glance from Ryan in the rear view mirror.

"Summer and Marissa were so depressed about the upcoming nuptials," Seth remarked.

"You can't just say 'wedding,' can you son?" Sandy jeered.

"No father, because then, you would have no material to work with," Seth grinned.

"Thanks then," Sandy returned.

"It just seems like there's nothing we can do," Seth continued.

"Actually, there might be," Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Don't do anything stupid," Sandy warned.

"If you don't want anything stupid to happen, I would suggest you don't let us go. But then Summer would rage black out on your ass, and Marissa would drown herself in alcohol, so I wouldn't recommend it," Seth replied.

"I suppose you're right," Sandy sighed, but he went on to chortle to himself.

"Now, what was that plan Ryan buddy? Are we going buddy cop?" Seth asked eagerly. Ryan just gave him a look, and promptly thereafter began whispering to Seth.

"Mmhm...I like it...yes...of course I do..." Seth muttered to Ryan. "Alright, sounds like a plan, excellent work RA," Seth said in a satisfied tone.

"Please not anything too crazy, I don't need Julie Cooper attacking me in my sleep because you guys burn her house down," Sandy told his boys as they pulled up to the house.

"Oh my god, dad, that is the greatest idea ever, too bad you guessed it and we can't use it anymore," Seth said sarcastically. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Bye!" Ryan called as he and Seth ambled into the house. They changed into tuxes (worn at Summer and Marissa's insistence), and snuck out as soon as Sandy left.

"Coast is clear," Ryan said into his phone as he creeped out of the pool house.

"10-4 Ryan," Seth whispered as he walked down the stairs ever so stealthily.

"Seth Ezekiel," Kirsten said, grinning widely, "Where are you going?"

"To comfort my girlfriend, she's a mess at the moment," Seth replied as he tried to slip out the door.

"Not so fast," Kirsten said, grabbing his wrist.

"Mo-ther!" Seth whined.

"I am not letting you leave...without giving me a hug," Kirsten smiled.

"A fate worse than death," Seth mumbled.

"Hey!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"Fine, but only for a second," Seth agreed. They shared a quick hug, before Seth ran out the door. Kirsten rolled her eyes at Seth's goofiness. He ran back in and kissed her forehead lightly, and then he was gone again.

"You're so rad, honey!" Kirsten called.

"Hey, Ryan, let's get going," Seth said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You got the stuff?" Ryan asked.

"Hells yeah dude. You're gonna be amazed...I even picked something out especially for you and Mariss," Seth grinned.

"Oh god, please tell me it's not something really stupid and cheesy," Ryan groaned.

"No, it's really good, I don't own anything stupid or cheesy," Seth snickered. "Ok, really, it's good," said Seth seriously.

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this one, so you'd better be telling the truth," Ryan said.

"Ugh...I've gotta meet more of Summer's fam," Seth grumbled.

"They probably have heard a lot about you from Sum's dad," Ryan commented.

"Thanks a lot man," Seth mumbled.

"But you'll charm them with that Coheny charm," Ryan assured him.

"You sound creepily like my girlfriend," Seth said, sounding half alarmed and half bemused.

"Ew," Ryan muttered.

"Now there's an 'ew' even Summer would be proud of," Seth smiled.

"Good to know." Ryan replied.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––"Jimmy, please get my bouqet, Neil, fetch my tiara, Kaitlin,get me a drink, and Marissa--where is Marissa?" Julie demanded.

"I'm right here mom," Marissa said as she walked towards her mother in her flowing pale blue gown. A blue rose was fastened in her up do. Summer walked from behind dressed identically.

"Girls, you look lovely. I was starting to get worried, you were taking so long," Julie said, probing the girls for answers.

"I was looking for something borrowed for you mom, but I couldn't find Luke's puka shell necklace," Marissa replied innocently.

"No problem," Julie said, brushing it off for now. "Where are your lovely dates," she went on in a strained voice.

"Um, on their way," Summer put in.

"Marissa, dear, as Maid of Honor, you'll have to do some Maid of Honor-like duties," Julie said to her daughter.

"Um...hold that thought, Ryan's here," Marissa said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Oooh! Right behind you Coop!" Summer called as she picked up the train of her dress to run after her.

"Hello ladies, you're looking perfectly...snazzy Marissa, you're looking gorgeous as always Summer," Seth grinned at his girlfriend lovingly, and kissed her nose.

"Ryannn," Marissa smirked, and she kissed him handily.

"Ha, you'd almost think _they _were getting married. They seem _much _more like a happy couple," some random cousin remarked as he walked past. Marissa and Ryan broke their kiss in embarrassment.

"Hey, Cohen, I have something to show you upstairs," Summer murmured into her boyfriends ear seductively.

"Summer wants me to help her find her Chanel clutch, be back in 10 minutes," Seth called. Summer muttered something in his ear. "Make that fifteen," he amended.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Now, what was it you wanted to show me," Seth inquired of his girlfriend. They entered her room, in which he didn't detect a clue.

"I'm having a major issue, Cohen. I can't figure out...well, you'll see," Summer giggled.

"What is it, Sum, can't figure out which episode of _The Valley _is your favorite?" Seth sarcastically asked.

"Oh yeah baby, that's it," Summer replied, irony laced in her tone.

"I wanna know," Seth whined.

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

"Kay," he said, covering his eyes with his hands. He sat down carefully on her bed.

"Open 'em," she ordered. She had a bunch of lip glosses and lip sticks fanned out like a deck of cards in her hands.

"You wanna know which lip gloss to use? Honestly Sum, wouldn't Marissa have been a better consultant?" Seth asked.

"Not for what I have in mind, no. There are just somethings you can't even ask your best friend to do," Summer shrugged coyly.

"Do I _want _to know where you're going with this," Seth wondered innocently.

"I would think so. There's one way to find out..." Summer grinned, unscrewing the cap to a clear peach-flavored lip gloss. She coated it on her lips and leaned down and kissed Seth deeply. "Like that one?" Summer asked.

"I think so, but you have to do it again so I can be sure," Seth answered, catching on a bit. She applied some more, and kissed him again, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Mmm...ok, I'm not so sure, you'll have to try another," Seth grinned, ready and willing to take full advantage.

"If I recall, this is your favorite," Summer said, unscrewing the cap to a pink one called from Sugar Cosmetics. It added some sparkle to her lips. She sat herself down on his lap and kissed him once more.

"Ummm...sorry...I can't think strait anymore...mind doing that again?" Seth asked, grinning cheekily. "I'm in a bit of a daze, you see," Seth explained.

"I know the feeling," Summer whispered as she tumbled onto him entirely.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After a long ceremony, described as "torturous" my Marissa, the reception began. There were about 200 people dispersed in the the Roberts mansion and by their pool. Soon, Marissa and John, Neil's brother, were supposed to make their toasts as Maid of Honor and Best Man. John make a quick, polite one, laced with sports references. Seth was "disgusted on the whole."

"I would love to thank everyone for coming tonight, especially my boyfriend/adopted step nephew, Ryan Atwood, my step sister/best friend Summer Roberts, and my best friend/step nephew Seth Cohen. I couldn't have made it this far without you. To my mom, who has made it possible for me to be related to all my best friends through her past two marriages, and to Neil, who has provided me with a mansion again. Cheers," Marissa grinned, raising her wine glass and trying her best not to chug it down.

"Well said, Riss," Seth told his step-aunt as she joined himself and Summer at their table.

"Seth, I hate to be the one to tell you, but you have sparkly lip gloss on your lips," Marissa smirked.

"Oh, um...yeah about that..." Seth tried to contain his smile.

"Here," Summer muttered as she wiped what remained of her gloss off Seth's lips. A photographer had captured the moment with a flash "Frack," she breathed, and Marissa burst out laughing. flash

"Seth, it's time," Ryan muttered into his friend's ear.

"Got it," Seth replied. He got up and ran behind the d-jay table and slid a disk into the machine. He ducked and rolled out from under the table. Everyone was oblivious because Julie was making some speech about the first time she'd met Neil, dropping Marissa off for Kindergarten. Ryan in turn rolled under the table, a bottle of super glue in hand. He ran towards their table, where Seth was waiting, along with Summer and Marissa.

_The Way We Get By _by Spoon started blasting in the speakers.

_We get high in backseats of cars_

_We break into mobile homes_

_We go to sleep to shake up you_

_And then wake up on our own_

"Oh my god, what the hell is that crap? Turn it off!" Julie screeched.

"You didn't. You wouldn't!" Marissa cried, laughing hysterically.

"Cohen, you are a genius," Summer smiled. Meanwhile, Marissa fell out of her chair, she was laughing _that _hard.

"Mariss, c'mon," Ryan said, helping Marissa back into her chair. Many men tried to yank the CD out, but the CD player had been super glued shut. When the song finished, Seth raised his eyebrows at Ryan.

"Marissa, dance with me," said Ryan.

"Um...wow Ryan, usually I have to drag you onto the floor...punching and brooding," Marissa stated. She was smiling.

"You're so radiant when you're happy," Ryan whispered into her ear.

"Are you trying to sweet-talk me?" Marissa inquired.

"Is it working?" Ryan asked back.

"Oh, I think so..." said Marissa softly, in that tone reserved for him. _Forever Young _By The Youth Group came on.

_Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while _

_heaven can wait we're only watching the skies _

_hoping for the best but expecting the worst _

_are you going to drop the bomb or not? _

Marissa and Ryan danced in the middle of the floor in a sea of people, while their friends looked on. Summer sat contentedly in Seth's lap. "Cohen, thanks for doing this, for Marissa. She needed it." Summer said to her boyfriend.

"Oh...it was nothing, really," Seth replied modestly.

"No it wasn't. You risked getting caught by Julie Cooper. I am so proud of you Cohen," Summer whispered, right onto his mouth. He kissed her softly.

"But I wanted to...do something for you, too. I wanted to...because...I...yeah," Seth said, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hmm? What is it?" Summer asked lazily as she leaned against him. She played with his hands, studying them with rapt interest.

"One last song," Seth explained. The soft strumming of Ryan Adam's version of _Wonderwall _floated through the area.

"Cohen, you didn't..." Summer said, tearing up.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet," he smiled, rising up.

"The sad part is, you kinda are," Summer smiled.

_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do _

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now _

And the two couples danced for a while, until someone yanked their CD out of the player, and the teens returned to their table and grumbled about how only Julie could possibly want to stop a Death Cab for Cutie Song. They were all pretty drunk by then. Ryan was actually the only one who could see strait. Sort of.

"Let's go eat the cake!" Summer exclaimed.

"OMG, how awesome would it be if they like came to cut the cake...but then we ate it first," Marissa cried gleefully.

"No...Riss...Sum...Seth...upstairs..." Ryan tried to string a sentence together, which was tough, cuz even sober, he sometimes had trouble.

"Let's go...upstairs..." Seth slurred.

"Cohen, are you asking me out on a date, cuz I wanna go on a date...like yes...yes..." Summer mumbled as she swayed.

With a lot of difficultly, and a whole lot of tripping, Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth made it upstairs. They fell onto Marissa's bed in an unorganized heap, the boys in tuxedos, sans ties, and the girls in elegant blue dresses, sans shoes. Newport Beach was a mess. Seth, Summer, and Marissa were a mess. But they were the most perfectly discordant mess you would find for miles and miles around.


	9. Time

**Time **

[AN: Sorry for the long time to update, but I had a few versions of this chapter going through my head. HUGE DRAMA coming up. This chapter is mostly cute, and the next one is a return to the themes in Water is Thicker Than Blood. I do not own _Time_, Chantal KreviazukOh, and I know that acceptance letters don't come all at once, but in this story, they do. :P

Summer woke up first on this particular day, and she yawned. She slipped her feet into her slippers and stumbled around her room, grabbing her dresser to steady herself. She could hear the shower on, Marissa was obviously taking one. In her daze she tripped over her school bag, and landed on the floor. Pushing her thick hair out of her face, she noticed that a calendar was sitting on top. She observed that Monday was Senior Photo Day. She had to read it a few times before she believed it. She was graduating high school in a mere few months. She felt a wave of nervousness and anticipation wash over her. And she also noticed that today she should be getting her letters from colleges about acceptances. She felt a nausea tsunami come on.

_Time, where did you go? _

_Why did you leave me here alone? _

_Wait, don't go so fast_

_I'm missing the moments as they pass_

_Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer_

Summer started to cry for what felt like hours. Eventually, Marissa happened upon her in her pathetic heap. Marissa pulled her hair into a towel-turban and entered.

"Sum, what's wrong," Marissa asked soothingly. She pulled Summer close.

"We're graduating...in like...soon...and I feel like..." Summer stuttered between sobs.

"Sum, Sum, I understand..." Marissa said as she began to tear up too.

_So wait for me this time_

_I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy_

_But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)_

_You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)_

"We're a mess," Marissa whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know, I know..." Summer mumbled into Marissa's shoulder. Seth and Ryan entered the room grinning, and were surprised to find Marissa and Summer on the floor in bath robes, crying.

"Hey..." Seth said as he joined the girls on the floor.

"Yeah," Ryan added for no particular reason. The two boys exchanged knowingly glances, figuring this had something to do with Senior Photos.

"Let's skip school," Summer muttered as she turned to face Seth and Ryan.

"Sounds good," Seth answered, and Marissa and Ryan nodded.

_Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer_

_I'll take what you give me. please know that I'm learning_

_So wait for me this time_

_I should've known better_

"So...whaddya guys wanna do," Ryan asked as he helped Marissa to her feet.

"We could wait around til the mail comes and then drive up the coastline to...Long Beach or Santa Barbara, or we could go down to San Diego if you guys wanted" Seth suggested.

"Sounds good," Marissa said, grinning widely and genuinely for the first time in a long time. Life with The Newlyweds had been tough, as had the fact that Kaitlin had been hanging around all the time. She was transferring to Harbor. Plus, all four of them had been dealing with increased pressure where grades were concerned. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Hailey were now living on Jimmy's boat at the docks, while Sandy and Kirsten worked towards stabilizing their relationship, which had yet to completely work out all the kinks that had been there before Kirsten had gone to rehab. The four friends fell into a comfortable silence.

"You should go change," Summer said to Marissa as she comfortably settled into Seth's lap.

"Good idea," Marissa replied as she padded into her room.

"Look at you, the idea guy," Summer smiled.

"I've had some winners today, have I," Seth smiled lazily as he kissed Summer's cheek.

"I'd say so," Summer replied contentedly, dozing off in Seth's warm arms. She snuggled into his soft sweater tiredly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So what exactly was going on earlier," Ryan asked Marissa as he entered her room.

"Oh, nothing much, just Senior Year-related angst," Marissa shrugged as she slipped into a soft pink cashmere sweater.

"I think we'll all feel better once we see where we've been accepted," Ryan said as he picked up Marissa's favorite silver chain. She smiled at him appreciatively as he hooked it around her neck.

"Definitely," Marissa smiled. The two of them walked over to Marissa's bed and sat down.

"So, what do you think about this trip Seth's got in mind," Ryan asked.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, but I have a feeling our parents will all go insane," Marissa replied, a tinge of worry in her tone.

"Well, all we have to do is tell Sandy and Kirsten we're going, they basically suggested it," Ryan remarked.

"Well...Dr. Roberts and my mom...probably won't care. So it's settled then," Marissa beamed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_I shouldn't have wasted those days_

_And afternoons and mornings_

_I threw them all away_

_Now this is my time_

"Let's make breakfast," Seth sing-songed as he slid down the banister.

"Cohen! Be careful!" Summer cried as she raced down to meet him at the bottom.

"Seth, you are _such _a retard!" Marissa yelled.

"At least I'm an _awesome _retard who's dating Summer," Seth said, sticking his tongue out at Marissa indignantly.

"Yeah, that's your one redeeming quality," Marissa retorted. Ryan choked back his laughter.

"And your one redeeming quality is...hmm, wait...can't think of one sugar!" Seth snapped back, causing Summer and Ryan to burst out in peels of laughter. Seth and Marissa looked on at their friends like they were insane.

"Ok, you're both retarded," Marissa deadpanned, without a hint of irony.

"I agree," Seth added.

"They're the crazy ones," Ryan whispered to Summer, who grinned and nodded in agreement.

"But that's what makes Coop, Coop, and Cohen, Cohen," Summer commented as she got up from the end of the staircase, dragging Ryan along with her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Spatula! Seth cried.

"Check," Summer answered.

"Batter," Marissa questioned.

"Check," replied Ryan.

"Alright, we're set, get to work you three," Seth smiled in a self satisfied way as he ambled toward his chair. Summer grabbed his arm quickly.

"What the hell?! It's every person for themselves. You make your own pancake," Summer commanded.

"My job is to be–" Seth tried, but Summer quickly cut him off.

"Make your own god damn pancake, Cohen."

"Make it for me, Summer."

"Do it now, or I'll rip out your jugular."

"You talking dirty to me, woman?"

"Want me to make good on my promise, ass hat?"

"Alright, I get it, I'll make my pancake, but if I burn down your dad's McMansion, don't blame me," Seth admonished. Summer rolled her eyes.

"That's _such _a good idea," Marissa gushed. Everyone's eyes fixated on her in surprise. "Kidding," she added quickly. "Sorta, anyway..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Wow, these are really delicious," Summer smiled.

"Whose idea were the chocolate chips, hmm?" Seth smirked.

"Tripping over my foot and _accidentally _spilling some of the chocolate chips you were _hoarding _onto a pan does not make it 'your idea'," Summer eye rolled.

"Those were _my _chocolate chips," Marissa muttered angrily.

"Like you would ever have eaten them," Seth mumbled.

"You have a smaller waist than I do," Marissa returned. The two of them, Seth, and Summer got into a yelling match while Ryan devoured the remaining pancakes.

"What the hell, Ry," Summer demanded, and Ryan just shrugged.

"You're not gonna punch him or anything," Seth asked, "Now, where the justice in that? You would've kicked my ass," Seth grumbled.

"Well, Ryan actually made some of them _well, _unlike you," Marissa said.

"That's my mom's fault," Seth replied. Marissa and Seth began arguing over that, meanwhile, Summer and Ryan heard the mail truck come.

"You guys, shutup!" Summer cried.

"What? Why..." Seth muttered.

"Mail truck," Ryan said in a low voice. Indeed, the rumbling of a mail truck could be heard from the Roberts-Kitchen.

"We should open all the letters at once," Summer said.

"So, let's get ours, and drive over to you guy's house reallllly quickly," Marissa suggested as the four of them bolted for the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_I'm going to make this moment mine._

_(I shouldn't have wasted those days)_

_I'll take what you give me. please know that I'm learning_

_I've looked in the mirror_

_My world's getting clearer_

The four of them arrived in the Range Rover right as the mail truck was dropping off the post.

"This is it," breathed Marissa as Ryan put the car in park and the four of them jumped out. Seth stumbled out of the car and tripped over his untied shoe laces.

"Nooooo," he yelled as he fell and waved his arms.

"You're gonna hurt yourself jackass!" Summer cried as she pulled him to his feet.

"The mail box is chalk full," Marissa observed as she and Ryan heaved a bunch of letters into their arms.

"C'mon you guys, let's go to Seth's room," Ryan said. On the outside, he was his usual calm, collected self, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Ry, your hand's shaking like hell," Summer muttered. She knew Ryan liked to appear collected, so she didn't exactly blare it out.

Once they got to Seth's room, they sat down slowly on the floor. For a minute, they just stared wide eyed at the stack of letters before them. They sat in a circle, hand in hand, Summer between Seth and Marissa, and Marissa between Ryan and Seth.

"I'll open my Brown letter first," Summer offered bravely. Everyone knew that she felt Brown had a certain something that she liked, and this one was close to her heart because she wanted to prove her worth. She picked up the envelope and opened it up quickly in a smooth motion, and she bit her lip as she opened it. And her wide eyes started filling with tears. Marissa and Ryan exchanged worried glances, but Seth smiled broadly.

"You did it Sum! I'm so proud of you," Seth whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

"How'd you know..." Marissa questioned Seth. He simply shrugged and wiped the tears of of Summer's eyes.

"I guess I can open my Stanford letter...I mean, there's no way...but still..." Marissa murmured as she picked up the application with trembling hands. Usually, Ryan would've stepped in and offered to open it. But not this time. Marissa burst out laughing when she read her letter.

"What is it," Ryan asked Marissa confusedly.

"They...accepted me...this is so funny...me...they accepted _me_!" Marissa cried joyously.

"Riss! This is so great," Ryan beamed.

"C'mon Ryan, open your Berkeley one," Marissa urged. Ryan ripped it open.

"I...I'm going to college?" Ryan inquired in disbelief as he stared at his letter intently, like it was some kind of practical joke.

"Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Congrats man," Seth said, clapping him on the back.

"C'mon Seth, open one of yours." Summer tugged on Seth's shirt anxiously.

"Alright...but just so you guys know, I'm opening my NYU one and my RISD one, and my Stanford one at the same time, cuz I wanna know about them equally," Seth grinned.

"How are you gonna do that," Summer wondered aloud. Seth opened one with his teeth and one with each of his hands.

"Wait listed at NYU Tisch," Seth groaned. He went on to the next one. "In at RISD, in at Stanford!" Seth exclaimed in surprise. He quickly picked up his Brown envelope. "In at Brown!"

"I should check my Stanford one, I guess. The councilor didn't think I had a shot, cuz of my 10th grade grades," Summer mumbled as she opened her envelope. "In! WOW! Someone was blind," Summer said seriously, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

So, all in all, they got accepted everywhere they applied, though Seth got wait-listed at Tisch, most likely because he'd turned in his app. late.

"What to do when you're in February of your Senior year and you've just gotten accepted to all your dream schools?" Marissa asked her friends as they walked down the stairs.

"Dunno," was the general consensus.

"Let's drive up the coast, but maybe we could visit Stanford or Berkeley," Summer said.

"Or both," Seth chimed in.

It was settled.

_So wait for me this time _


	10. A Slice

**A Slice**

"You know Seth, even after knowing you for years, I don't think that I really _know_ you, yah know," Marissa stated thoughtfully as she ate her curly fries. The two of them were lying on the floor of the boat they had rented, side by side. Ryan and Summer were on the side of the boat catching fish, per Seth's orders (begging).

"Yah, I guess so. I think it's...yeah, I get it," Seth answered, the usual dash of irony absent.

"I'm sorry we weren't friends when we were younger," Marissa murmured as she tugged on her long hair.

"I could've tried too. A part of me thought I was above it," Seth admitted.

"HA! I knew it," Marissa cried. She grew pensive again. "But...I was mean. I did secretly wonder, though. You were so...mysterious," Marissa grinned, half joking, half serious. She sat up, and so did Seth.

"Correction. I still am, apparently. Otherwise, you wouldn't be asking me to explain," Seth smirked.

"I get it. Sorta. But how do you do that," Marissa inquired.

"Do what?" Seth raised an eyebrow, in a way that made Marissa laugh when she saw it.

"Know what people are thinking, before they tell you."

"Well you're damn obvious Marissa."

"Hey! Yeah, I guess I am. But you are too, in the exact same way. At least at first glance. Yah know. I'm the emotional chick with all the baggage, and you're the comic book geek introvert. But there's more to you. And there's more to me," Marissa replied.

"Everyone keeps saying we're so alike."

"Yeah, and?"

"I might, just maybe, be starting to believe them. A little."

"Yup. We could totally be brother and sister," Marissa laughed.

"We're an incestuous bunch, aren't we? Cuz you were like...my Aunt...and then Ryan's my brother, and Summer's your sister, and Princess Sparkles is Summer's horse and Captain Oats...yeah," Seth rambled on.

"See, I keep telling Ryan that, but he just gives me this weird look," Marissa smiled.

"He does the same thing to me!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I thought he only did that look for me," Seth said in a hurt voice.

"Nope."

"I am...deeply offended," Seth remarked. "But sometimes, it's good to know you're not alone," he continued, "Especially when you're as weird as you..and I."

"Hey! You're basically insulting us both," Marissa reminded him.

"Hmm...I guess you're right. I saved Summer some trouble," Seth grinned stupidly.

"Summer strikes you dumb," Marissa observed.

"This is true."

"You're not who I imagined when I thought of who Summer would fall in love with," Marissa commented.

"No way," Seth said sardonically. "I can only imagine the sleep-overs. 'Ehmagawd, Coop, I totally wanna marry some blonde guy who shaves his chest. He'll grow up to be an investment banker and I'll throw parties at my McMansion.'"

"No, no. We weren't like that," Marissa protested. Seth gave her a significant glance. Marissa shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Ok, so maybe we were, for a while. But there was a time, actually...like a day, where she didn't describe that as her perfect man. Before we all started hanging out. Now she describes you, like all the time as 'the perfect man.'" Seth's face screamed amusement, and disbelief.

"And when was that?"

"It was in June, the night Sum's mom left. I broke into her house through her window. Her dad was off looking for her mom, and Summer wouldn't answer the door. She knew she didn't want her parent's life. It's hard to explain," Marissa offered. Seth nodded slowly. "Well, for the record...well, no. I can't imagine you with anyone besides Ryan. Brooding bad boy who's really not that bad and the princess in the tower who's really not a princess? Perfect match," said Seth.

"I'm...yeah, I guess you're right. But c'mon, you and Sum are the quintessential _Beauty and the Geek_. That's...a-dor-a-ble!" Marissa squealed.

"Ok...now...you're ruining it. That's too corny," Seth whined. "Plus...those guys on that show are so...nerdy and sarcastic. Bleh."

"Atwood! I found the bait!" Summer called.

"Excellent."

"How do we get ourselves into these messes," Summer asked.

"I dunno. I guess...we're sorta...it's what we do?" Ryan said uncertainly.

"Mmm...yeah, I would say so," Summer smiled as she hooked her bait to the fishing line expertly and tossed it over the side of the boat. Her feet hung in the cool water because the boat was really a catamaran, like Seth's.

"You have some skill with a fishing line. That I did not know," Ryan smirked.

"Yeah well...don't judge a book by its cover," Summer commented. Ryan chortled. "I'm sorry if that sounded lame, but Cohen is my boyfriend. His retarded-ness is bound to rub off," Summer shrugged.

"I know what you mean. But that's actually not what I was laughing about," Ryan said.

"Musta been something funny, cuz not much makes you crack a smile, let alone laugh," said Summer as she looked up at the night sky.

"I was laughing about how weird it is being here with you," Ryan stated.

"Weird like, awkward weird, or weird like..." Summer trailed off.

"The last one, I think," Ryan said.

"Well I guess...I mean...who I was and who you were, that was weird. But I hope _this _isn't Atwood."

"See, there it is. You're not who the girl from that party. Or you are. But now you don't call me 'Chino' as much,"

"Is that it? Feeling a bit nostalgic, Chino," Summer laughed.

"I think I like 'Atwood' better, to be honest," Ryan said.

"Me too," Summer grinned.

"It's so weird. There are only to Summers' I've ever known. Scary Summer, who left around the same time Seth's Summer came along," said Ryan. Summer turned around and looked a bit confused.

"Did I really change that much?" Summer wondered.

"Yeah. Seth always knew you'd come around. I think that's what makes him a good friend. Person. He waits," Ryan said, thinking of his and Seth's path to becoming brothers.

"Cohen is good to us all. He is surprisingly patient about some things. I love him, and I did for a long time before I ever told him. I feel bad about it sometimes," Summer said. Ryan nodded knowingly.

"I get it."

"You never know when they're gonna just up and leave."

"I know. They usually do. But now...I think we can trust 'em. Marissa and Seth, I mean."

"Mmhmm. I'm surprised with myself. I'm still mad at my mom, but I'm not mad at Cohen," said Summer.

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened with your mom," Ryan asked.

"Seth never told you?" Ryan nodded no. "Huh, I guess Cohen is a better secret keeper than I thought." Summer shrugged. "They fought, they screamed, they threw wine bottles, I got knocked around a bit, but she promised she would never leave. And then one day she did. I haven't seen her since," Summer explained in a soft voice.

"I get it. I haven't seen my mom since...well, since she left Newport 2 1/2 years ago, haven't seen my dad in since I was 9...and Trey..." Ryan shifted uncomfortably.

"It's ok. No one blames you," Summer said, obviously referring to the part about Trey.

"Sometimes, I think you guys should," Ryan replied.

"More like...we should be thanking you. If you hadn't come around, who knows how long it would've been before I met Cohen, Marissa would've like married Luke...And who knows? I might never have had the motivation to go to college," Summer rambled.

"I never would've gone if I hadn't come here," said Ryan.

"And look at you now. Accepted to Berkeley, your dream school," Summer smiled.

"I just wanna be with Marissa, so if that's what she decides..." Ryan trailed off.

"I can't imagine Coop at a public school," Summer thought aloud, bemused. (Berkeley is a public University).

"Where do you wanna go Roberts?"

"Well...I was thinking Berkeley, or Brown. I want to go into the sciences," Summer explained.

"You are really good at Chemistry."

"Weird, huh? I did so bad in that class during the first half of Sophomore year," Summer grinned.

"Weren't Seth and Anna in that class," Ryan smirked.

"That may have had something to do with it," Summer said sheepishly, remembering the events of that year.

"You do know where Marissa wants to go, don't you," Ryan said, pressing on.

"Uh...yeah, kinda, but I'm a vault. You won't get it out of me," Summer asserted.

"Even if I was gonna throw you over board?"

"Hmm...no, I would just get back on the boat and kick your ass."

"Fine then," Ryan pouted. Summer didn't even know Ryan could pout.

"Atwood, I think you already _know _ok," Summer hinted.

"Eh, she'll tell me eventually," Ryan shrugged.

"That she will. On another note, don't you think--" Summer was interrupted by Seth and Marissa calling her name. "C'mon Atwood," she said.

The four of them ended up sleeping on a beach somewhere near Santa Barbara.

"Morning Riss," Ryan said.

"Agh...Ryan...I'm blind..." Marissa cried, flailing her arms wildly.

"No, no you're not," Ryan murmured as he pushed Marissa's long hair out of her eyes.

"I can see again! Ryan Atwood, you are a miracle worker," Marissa declared.

"Mmm yeah," Ryan mumbled against her neck.

"Ryan Atwood, you are conceited," Marissa smirked as she pushed him off her. He glared. "Ow..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Ryan asked concernedly.

"I think I need...like an Aspirin, headache," Marissa mumbled.

"Seth and I'll go to the drug store," Ryan said quickly as he pulled Seth to his feet.

"Wha--" Seth began to complain.

"Marissa, headache, drug store," Ryan summarized.

"Right, got it. Summer, we'll be right back," Seth said as he began walking. Ryan started to run.

"Do you think we're making the right choice here, being with the boys, this long...college?" Marissa asked Summer, trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"No...I mean, not the logical choice. But it just feels right," Summer smiled.

"Yeah. I can't imagine it differently," Marissa said.

"Where do you want to go to college?"

"Uh...Stanford, you know that," Marissa said. "Why?"

"And Cohen..." Summer trailed off.

"He does too," Marissa blurted out.

"He didn't exactly tell me. He kinda telepathed it. But it's not that big of a deal. Even if I went to Berkeley, they're what...only 10 miles apart," Summer said as she took Marissa's head into her lap and massaged her temples.

"Yup."

"Hey...look..." Seth whispered to his brother.

"What?" Ryan asked distractedly. Seth pointed at an aisle.

"Right, pregnancy tests, but where is the Aspirin," Ryan muttered. Seth prodded him again, with a shocked look plastered on his face. "Seth stop tryna be funny," Ryan said irritably.

"I am funny. But look...it's Julie," Seth muttered. Ryan saw her and his eyes widened in stupefied shock similar to his brother's. Indeed, Julie Cooper Nichol Roberts was in a dingy drug store in Santa Barbara buying a pregnancy test. She ducked out of the shop quickly without making a sound after her purchase.

Seth and Ryan left the store with their Aspirin, still dazed.

"Why here?" Ryan wondered aloud.

"Well, she obviously didn't want anyone in Newport to know," Seth asserted. Ryan nodded his head. "The question is, 'why.'"

"Didn't want Dr. Roberts to know..." Ryan trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because...because..." Ryan muttered, deep in concentration.

"Because hypothetical Baby Roberts might not be a Baby Roberts at all?" Seth offered.

"Damn...you're right," Ryan groaned.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Summer and Marissa had drifted off by the time Seth and Ryan made it back. They felt horrible about doing so, but Seth and Ryan knew they had to wake the girls up, and tell them about who and what they had discovered.

"Hey," Seth said to Summer softly. She smiled when she woke up.

"Morning," said she.

"You look lovely today," he said as he brushed a light kiss on her warm cheek.

"I feel better now Ryan, but thanks so much for getting this for me," Marissa smiled appreciatively as Ryan sat down beside her. The four of them stared out at the beautiful, sparkling ocean in a silence that normally would've been comfortable. But today, it was marred by the secret known by Seth and Ryan.

"When we were at the drug store, we saw someone. We saw...we saw your mom," Ryan said. Summer and Marissa wore matching confused expressions. "She was buying a pregnancy test," Summer let out a gasp and Marissa muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"We were wondering why..." Seth trailed off. But Marissa and Summer had clearly filled in the blanks.

"I wonder who she's having the affair with," Marissa said. Summer just looked heart broken.

"Another ruined marriage for my dad," Summer whispered.

"We don't really know yet," Seth said.

"Yeah, yeah we do," Marissa mumbled.

"Well...they spend almost every moment of every day together, and when Julie isn't with my dad, she's with your mom," Summer muttered.

"Wait! There was one time...before their wedding...when...oh my god," Marissa gasped. She had figured it out.

Look at that cliff hanger!! And guess what guys, this has been building for a long time, believe it or not. If you go back in previous chapters, you may be able to figure it out. The first person to unravel the mystery gets a chocolate scone!


	11. Harder To Breathe

**Harder To Breathe**

AN: There's gonna be cussing, and maybe some drug use. Definitely rated T. I want at _least _7 reviews, cuz I'm just coming back. I wanna feel loved. Heheheh.

It's Monday. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa are hiding out in the Robert's pool house instead of going to school.

"This is fun," Seth commented as Marissa chugged vodka and Summer sipped a shot of rum.

"Where are the damn cigarettes," Marissa slurred, wiping her mouth.

"Marissa, seriously, it's not the end of the world," Ryan said as he tried to take the bottle of vodka from her.

"Easy for you to say. Your mom hasn't been knocked up by god knows who. Fuck it," Marissa snapped.

"I'm gonna go get some food for you guys so you aren't drinking on an empty stomach. Anyone want?" Seth asked.

"Nope. No thanks," Marissa muttered. Ryan signaled that he'd stay with Marissa and try to get her to stop the incessant drinking and angry cussing. They all knew she was just in a bad place. The sort of place that was Ryan's territory for fixing, and no one else's.

"Thanks Cohen," Summer mumbled. "Lemme come with," she offered as she stumbled to her feet.

"Uh...not so sure. Here, lemme just pick you up," Seth said as he pulled Summer into his arms gently. He heard the door bell ring when they made it to the kitchen, but he ignored it.

"Cohen, make me..." Summer's head hit the counter.

"Hey, hey careful," Seth said as he took her into his arms once more.

"Don't...drop me..." Summer said into his ears in that soft drunken voice she'd been using most of the weekend.

"Never," he answered as he placed her on her bed lightly. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave, but Summer called him back.

"Stay with me..." she called. "I love you."

"Don't you want some food?"

"Want food. _Need _you," she answered.

"Ok. But before you nap, we need to get you into some more comfy clothes." She nodded sleepily and he walked over to her closet to grab her some of her soft, cashmere pajamas. Her eyes were barely open, and her motor skills weren't that great at the moment, so he carefully undressed her and slid her pants and shirt on. Then Seth pulled Summer under the covers.

"Thanks Cohen," Summer murmured into Seth's shoulder as she used her last bit of strength to pull him nearer.

"Any day," said Seth. He kissed her mouth, which turned into a semblance of a smile when he did so. They fell into a calm sleep. One of their last.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Ryan, I will stop drinking if you _please _make whoever is at the door go to hell," Marissa muttered.

"Ok. Promise?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Definitely. Please make them go away."

"Done," he replied, kissing her cheek before leaving.

He padded through the Roberts house all the way to the front door. He was surprised to look through the eye-hole to see a worried-Jimmy Cooper pacing nervously on the other side. And then it all made sense. Jimmy and Julie...affair...hanging around...God. This was seriously going to damage Marissa. And Summer. And as much as Ryan normally liked Jimmy as a person, today he did not want to face him. But he had to, because he was bothering Marissa in more ways than she even knew.

"Hey Mr. Cooper. Summer's sick, highly contagious, and I'm taking care of her. Oh, and Julie won't be in until later," Ryan said as innocently as possible. Jimmy, being a gifted liar, could usually see right through a lie. But he was too stressed to lately.

"Oh...right...well, let her know I swung by. Nice to see you," Jimmy muttered as he left.

"Right," Ryan called as he walked into the house again. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He ran back to the pool-house quickly to check on Marissa. She was passed out, a pack of cigarettes torn half open hanging out of her left hand. Ryan sighed in dismay and lifter her into his arms. He carried her up to her room swiftly and then went in search of Seth and Summer. He rapt on Summer's door lightly and stepped in when there was no response. "Hey..." he began. Upon closer investigation, he observed that his two friends were fast asleep. He left the room, went to Marissa's, and got some rest too. His sleep was an uneasy one, though, as he slept with a heavy heart full of a sad secret. One that most definitely would negatively affect his fragile girlfriend.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

5 hours later, the four friends were still asleep. It was noon, and Neil and Julie's custom was to meet up at the house for lunch and have a state of the union. Today, neither looked forward to it.

"Hello Julie," Neil said as he sat down at the table. The maid had prepared a lunch for them. But neither could imagine actually stomaching it.

"Neil," said Julie in return in a voice that sounded strained.

"How was your day," Neil inquired, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He undid his napkin whilst looking at it intently.

"It was," Julie answered evasively. "And yours?"

"Along the same lines, I suspect," was the equally unclear rejoinder. Julie nodded.

"I feel sick, excuse me," Julie muttered as she ran to the bathroom. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Take your time," Neil called. The clattering of dishes woke Summer and Seth up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey," Seth said when he noticed Summer was also awake.

"Hey Cohen. What time is it?"

"Uh...it's about noon. Hungry?"

"Mmm yeah. Let's go get Ryan and Marissa. Maybe we can all go to lunch," Summer suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Hey...what a I wearing?" Summer asked in confusion.

"Uh...pajamas, I dressed you in 'em so you'd be more comfy," Seth explained.

"That was so sweet Cohen," Summer smiled as she took her boyfriends hand. The two ambled into the hall and knocked on Marissa's door. No response. And then _loud_ laughter.

"What's up guys," Seth said as he and Summer entered.

"Nothing, nothing, sorry, Ry just told me the funniest story," Marissa smiled. That smile had been MIA since Saturday morning.

"Cool. Anyways, we were wondering, do you guys wanna maybe go out, get some pancakes or something from the diner," Summer inquired.

"Definitely. Only I'm thinking more chili fries, and cheese burgers," Marissa smiled.

"Perfect," Ryan said agreeably. Then he frowned. "But you guys...I have to tell you something...I figured out--" Ryan began. But a loud noise from down stairs caused him to stop talking. They all went into high alert and slowly creeped down to the stairs.

"Look, Julie, we just need to talk about what's going on here. Ok?" Neil stated.

"Fine Neil. You first," Julie said.

"I...I have been having an affair, with my ex-wife," Neil said, eyes focused on his plate. Summer's eyes widened.

"You've been seeing... _Gloria_?" Julie spat in disbelief.

"I...no. My other wife. Michelle," Neil said ashamedly. Summer gasped audibly.

"Well...I suppose I can't judge. I've been seeing Jimmy. And I just found out that I'm pregnant," Julie said. Marissa gasped. Summer looked like she was about to cry.

"Michelle is pregnant too, and I...I was thinking..." Neil trailed off. He seemed to be at a loss.

"How are we _ever _going to tell the girls," Julie sighed.

"I do not know," Neil said.

"I mean...Jimmy...and now this?" Julie said exasperatedly. The four friends got up slowly and walked down the hall until they reached Summer's room.

"He's...my mom...he's dating my _mom? _My mom's pregnant? She's been in Newport...and she never...she's..." Summer could barely articulate a thought. Her mind was in a hazy rush. Seth pushed her hair, which was haphazardly pulled into a bun, out of her tear-strewn face. Marissa shut her eyes and tried to stop the tears from poring, but she couldn't. And Ryan wiped them away.

Things went on that way for a long time. The boys wiping tears, and the girls crying them. Could things get any worse?


	12. Author's Note: Repost

Reposting my AN so that it's possible for me to upload the new chapter. TT

THIS SUCKS! The site really needs to do something about this...

Or maybe I just shouldn't have deleted the AN in the first place.

WHATEVER!!

Review the new chapter, I'm going to re-upload it.

Yours truly,

Gabby


	13. Rocking the Boat

**Rocking the Boat**

A woman with long, thick dark brown hair walked up to the front door of the Roberts house on Tuesday. Her high heels clacked with every step she took. Her deep brown eyes shone with confidence, and despite her lack of height, she could've been a mountain. But inside, she was nervous as hell. She marched up to the front door and knocked, not wanting to bother with her keys.

Upstairs, Ryan heard the knocking. He knew he shouldn't leave Marissa, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. Whoever it was would wake Marissa from her uneasy sleep. It had taken a long time to persuade her she needed to rest. Ryan padded down the stairs and swung open the door. He was shocked by the sight he saw.

"Hello," he said, his mind wrought with confusion. This woman, she looked _exactly _like Summer. Except...her voice. And her smile. And then, realization hit him. "You must be Mrs. Roberts."

"And you must be Seth Cohen. Darling, it's Michelle to you," Michelle said flirtatiously, holding out her hand. Ryan had never felt more repulsion toward a person in his life. She mistakenly thought he was Seth, who he presumed she knew was her daughter's boyfriend. And here she was, flirting with him.

"I'm Seth's brother, Ryan," Ryan replied, struggling to keep his complete and utter disdain for the woman before him out of his voice.

"Oh, well...hopefully Seth looks a lot like you," Michelle grinned. Ryan didn't say anything. He just raised his eyebrows. "Not much of a talker are you," the lady continued.

"I'm not. Not to be rude, but..." Ryan began.

"Why am I here? I wanted to see Summer, talk to her," Michelle answered.

"Well...I'll let her know you're here."

"Why aren't you kids in school," asked Michelle disinterestedly as she walked in and sat on the couch. She folded her legs neatly and propped her chin on her hand, which was adorned with assorted jems. Ryan used his face to convey his thoughts as he turned around and walked upstairs. Michelle removed her black suede Manolo boots from her feet lazily.

"Hey guys, Summer's mom's here," Ryan said. Summer bolted out of bed.

"What? Oh my god. Wow. Ok. Mom's here. No. Seth, wake up," Summer said as she prodded her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What?" Seth asked as he got out of bed.

"My mom's here," Summer said as she frantically searched her closet for some clothes. She threw on a pair of rumpled jeans and a worn black t-shirt.

"What? Oh my god. Wow. Ok. Your mom's here. No. Do you wanna see her?"

"No...kind of. I don't know. But I'm gonna." Summer shrugged.

"Do you want us to come with, or do you wanna go alone?" Ryan asked.

"I want all of you with me. I really want Coop there too, but she's probably asleep, no?" Summer said.

"I'm awake," said Marissa as she stumbled into Summer's room, hair brush in hand.

"Good," Seth said.

"Alright guys, let's go," Summer muttered.

"Summer!" Michelle cried as she ran up to her daughter. Summer stood still in shock. "Oh honey, you're so grown up. You're so gorgeous! And these must be your friends! I've met Ryan, already, charming young man, and this must be Seth Cohen, Caleb Nicol's grand-son. And Marissa! Gosh you're so tall!" Still, Summer stood still. "Well, honey, aren't you going to say something? Like 'I missed you mom, thanks so much for visiting?'"

"I know about you and dad," Summer said softly.

"Uh...what?" Michelle said.

"I know you're pregnant, I know he had an affair with you," Summer continued.

"Seems like small potatoes compared to the other stuff you been through honey. I saw in the papers that you've been running off and involved in murder cases and the like," Michelle said calmly.

"So? You still left. And you came back so you could have an affair with dad while he was married to my best friend's mom, who by the way is pregnant too, with Jimmy Cooper's child," Summer said calmly.

"Hon, maybe we should talk about this in private," Michelle stated. For the first time in the conversation, she began to show some anxiety. She tugged on her silver hoop ear rings.

"I don't think so mom. I don't trust myself alone with you," Summer said darkly, her temper rising. "After you left, I started developing rage problems. Not that you'd know."

"I want to know. I want to be a part of your life," Michelle said. "We're family."

"No we're not. They're my family," Summer said, gesturing towards Seth, Marissa, and Ryan.

"Summer. The affairs are not reason to discount me," Michelle protested.

"They were reason enough for you to discount me," Summer replied icily.

"Come now honey, that's not fair, really," Michelle sighed as she settled back into the couch.

"What wasn't fair was me growing up without a mother. I've heard what you've had to say. It's empty, and god mom, it's not even rehearsed," Summer said as she walked away. "Show yourself out," was added as an after thought. Summer ran up the stairs.

"Summer, really...we need to talk," Michelle said as she ran after her daughter. The two were face to face in the hallway. Summer realized that she and her mom were exactly the same height. As she stared her mom down, she finally took in the fact that they had the same eyes, well, basically the same everything. Her mom was something she simply could not ignore. There were other alternatives.

"Ok mom. We can talk–I guess. But I, I need some time to think, to clear my head," Summer said slowly.

"Ok hon. I'm stayin' at the Four Seasons when you're about ready to talk to me," Michelle grinned as she walked out. "See y'all later," Michelle smiled widely showing off a row of pearly white teeth as she did so. Marissa, Ryan and Seth scoffed audibly as the door slammed shut.

"What a ho bag. I mean, did you see her skirt," Marissa asked in a scandalized tone. She rolled her eyes. "Well, of course you _saw _it. I'm surprised she didn't make a pass at you," Marissa chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, right..." Ryan muttered uneasily.

"Only she did..." Seth said under his breath so Marissa couldn't hear it but Ryan could."

"Hey guys," Summer smiled as she marched down the stairs. She was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, four inch pumps, and a purple spaghetti strapped tank.

"Um hi Summer, you look..." Seth trailed off.

"Right Cohen. Let's get out of here guys," Summer grinned.

"Uhh, what? Summer seriously," Marissa said as she walked up to her friend. Summer tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I need to get out of Newport. _Now_," Summer declared forcefully.

"But--" Ryan began. He was cut off by the phone ringing. No one picked up so the phone rang on. The four friends stood in silence.

"Hi, it's Julie. Neil, I just wanted to let you know James and I think we should all meet tonight to discuss our, um, problem. I think we should have a family dinner tonight, and maybe invite over your guest. Jimmy not now..." girlish laughter followed and then the message cut off.

Marissa bit her lip and looked down, a sullen expression taking over her countenance.

"Where is it you want to go," Ryan asked, as he fully took in the events that were and had unfolded around him. Summer sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. Julie and Jimmy walked through the front door, hand in hand. Marissa fainted on the spot.


	14. Azaleas

**Azaleas**

_A gloomy day with no sun...I was working in that hotel for hours, hours on end. _

_"Cooper, get your sorry arse in here in here right now to help with the customers. Seriously girl, what do you think we're paying you for?!" _

_"Honestly please, just a moment to myself for christ sake," I cried in anger. Joy always works me s'damn hard just because I'm a Yank. I'm starting to develop a slight accent. I wonder if it will go away..._

_"I said get the bloody hell in here you lousy Yankee or I'll put you out on the street with all the other airheads," Joy screeched. _

_"Fuck off," I muttered as I took my final drag. Damn. If it weren't for cigarettes and groceries I'd quit. I'd just fucking quit this job. Then Summer, Ryan, Seth and I could run away to the English country side just as we'd always planned. And yet here we were in London, working our asses off for no good reason. _

_"SERIOUSLY GET THE FUCK IN HERE COOPER!" _

_"Coming," I yelled back. I threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stamped it out with my worn out Converse. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window as I walked in. I looked like shit. Literally. My face was sooty, my hair greasy. I hadn't stopped working in days. My face was hard, as was my attitude toward the world right now. And then I saw Sum negotiating with that son of a bitch bell hop. And I softened a bit. _

_"Joy, there's barely anything to do here anyway. Why the hell d'ya need Sum and I here to keep working," I bellowed. Seriously, I was pissed. We had been working so many hours. _

_"Fuckin'ell," Joy mumbled. "Whatever, you're right Cooper, I'm sorry for keepin' you here so long. You two just shuffle on out now. I'll call up Madison and Morgan. They oughta be startin' there shift now anyway." _

_"Thanks," I beamed, and I looked to see Summer's reaction. But that stupid bell hop was still arguing with her. He pushed her. "Hey ass hole! Quit it!" _

_"I was just asking the broad for a coupla shillings for my hard efforts and she's refuses," the bell hop spat in a thick cockney accent. "Whatever George, just leave her alone," I muttered. _

_"Thanks Coop," Sum said to me and I shrugged it off. "We should go shower and then maybe try to meet up with the boys for dinner." _

_"If they're up for it," I said._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_"You shower first, I'm gonna try to contact the boys at work," Summer said. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. By now I was used to the grimy floor. I scrubbed off the dirt that was caked on my skin in layers from the days and days of filth. At night, Summer and I had been cleaning the rubbish out of the street in front of the hotel. And there was a lot of it. I'd lost track of the days. I didn't have time to get very clean, but by the time I was done with my shower I looked at least decent. One of the few things we'd spent money on besides necessities was the hair dye. I thought it was pretty important to stay unrecognizable, since we hadn't received news on Trey. I examined my self in the dingy mirror when I stepped out of the shower. It was very over grown, as was Summer's. We could've trimmed it, with scissors, like the boys were doing, but we'd decided not to. It was so stupid that we had to live this way. We wouldn't have to, except that the majority of the money we'd taken with us when we left Newport had been stolen one night. _

_"Alright Sum, you go ahead and shower," I called as I walked back into the room the four of us had shared for what seemed like an eternity. _

_"Kay Coop," Summer said as she ambled toward the bathroom. "Oh, the boys said they wanted to do dinner like we used to before we all worked so much," she added. _

_"Oh...well, cool," I said, a smile gracing my face. The first since I'd last seen or spoken to Ryan days ago before Summer and I started The Shift from Hell._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Summer and I were at a decent grocery store. We walked a couple miles out of the place we lived, which was a ghetto, in order to go to a decent grocery store. We didn't want to risk dying of a poisoned tomato. _

_"Should we get ramen," I heard Summer ask me from somewhere far away. All I could think about was falling into the safety of Ryan's arms once more. _

_"Hmm..." I murmured. _

_"Ehmagawd!! Who was that?!" Once again, I heard Summer but did not fully process it. _

_"Ah..." I murmured as I continued to examine a stalk of celery. "Eh...Seth still thinks celery's gay thanks to Sum's dad..." _

_"Marissa! I could've sworn I saw my mom and my dad, and then they were gone," Summer breathed. _

_"That's impossible. Your mom's back in Alabama, and your dad's in the States. You're just not feeling well, you've been way overworked," I replied, trying to soothe Summer by rubbing her back. _

_"You're right, you're right..." Summer mumbled as she sighed into my arms. "Thanks Coop..." _

_By eight, we had made it home, and were stalking up the stairs sluggishly. By eight thirty, the boys were home. I felt so happy. Ecstatic, even. _

_"Ryan!!" I squealed, unable to control myself. Summer threw herself at Seth with such tremendous joy that I wouldn't have been surprised if the sky had begun to fall. _

_My memory fades here into a delicious pool of light as I remember the boys' news. _

_"So, we spoke with Joy at the Desk and she said it'd be fine if you two took some time off," Ryan said. _

_"So we were thinking, since we've finished our latest job, maybe you guys wanted to go the country, like we'd been planning," Seth added. _

_"Sounds good, but...I don't know, I don't know exactly where to go." I was overcome with giddiness and my words and animated alacrity pervaded throughout the room. _

_"Does it really matter precisely where," Summer smiled widely. _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The next day it happened. The best day of my life. The weather was cold, and it had snowed last night lightly, but enough to dust the country side in a light white haze. We'd gotten a lift from a middle aged man driving to his cottage. He dropped us off in the center of his little town, in the square built of stone. It was quaint and beautiful. The town was called Smith. Summer and I stopped in at a dress shop while Seth and Ryan went exploring in search of an Inn. _

_"Hello ladies," said the man at the front desk said to Summer and I as we ambled in, hand in hand. I wore a pleasant smile, as did Summer. _

_"Hi," Summer sang. Yes, I do believe she sang her greeting. I snickered at her a bit, but secretly, hearing Summer so happy allowed my heavy heart lighten its burden a bit. _

_"How can we help you," asked a polite lady with rosy cheeks and curly dark hair. _

_"Ah...just coming on through," I replied. _

_"They look like angels mum," a small child sitting beside the curly haired lady murmured loud enough that Summer. _

_"That's nice of you to say Charlotte," said the curly haired lady. _

_"Ladies, would you mind if we tried to make you some dresses? Charlotte here has little experience and needs to learn some of the trade," said the lady, whose name we later learned was Annette. _

_"Sure," I said. Summer smiled her million dollar smile. _

_The seamstresses cut and measured and adjusted for about an hour. I was amazed at the cotton creations the women had formed. From blocks of white fabric impeccably designed and sewn into dresses that fit Summer and I so well you'd think–well, they had been made for us. Eventually, the boys happened upon us, grinning with immense energy. _

_"Wow, you guys look beautiful," Ryan said softly as he entered the shop, the door alerting me of his presence with a light ding. _

_"You look like those white azaleas we saw while we were wandering around," I heard Seth whisper in Summer's ear. She laughed. _

_"Are you comparing me to a flower," Summer inquired in a voice that you might think indicated she was annoyed. But I knew it made her heart leap when Seth said cheesy things like that to her. _

_"Cut it out you two," Ryan smirked. _

_"There's some place we wanted to show you," Seth said smiling widely. I opened my mouth to comment, but Ryan interrupted. _

_"Come on now. No arguments. You two are coming with." Summer nodded and made a motion to go change. I walked up to Ryan, raised my eyebrows and kissed him lovingly. _

_"And you might need those dresses," Seth added as he and Ryan went outside, presumably to wait for us. _

_"Um...okay..." I said. But Summer's eyes twinkled like she knew something now that I didn't. _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_It could easily have been the best day of my life without the series of events that happened next. _

_Sum and I had been imagining this day for a long time. Maybe since...wow...I don't know. In my dream, I'd always pictured Summer at my side. More recently, Ryan and Seth had been included too. I'd never pictured it would be in a chapel in England. But somehow, this was where I'd ended up on my wedding day. _


	15. Southern Belle

**Southern Belle**

Ok, so the last chapter was a bit odd. I originally included more explanation, but decided to omit that information. If you re-read the chapter before that's ending, you might be able to figure out some of it. A few important things occurred in there, some more significant than others. Just how and why they are significant should become apparent later. I hope you all don't find this part here boring. This is just some important back story on Summer's mom and Neil. On another note, I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate those who did review. I have the next part done,** once I get 7 reviews I'll post**. Much lovegabby.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Louisa-May Michelle Porter was part of an aristocratic class in Birmingham, Alabama. She was the crown jewel of her wealthy family. Her deep chestnut hair fell in beautiful waves around her petite waist. Her deep brown eyes were known for their But it was her wit and humor that kept even stuffy businessmen in rapture; watching her every move. Louisa-May Michelle Porter, better known as Michelle, caught the eyes many of those businessman. If she got a dime for every man whose fancy she caught, she'd have been a wealthy lady. But there was one that definitely stood out. A man named Neil Roberts. It was the summer of 1986. Michelle was 16 years old. Neil Roberts was 27.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Well hello there sir," Michelle called as she swung on a swing on the edge of her property. He nodded curtly without looking at her. "Hey now, that's not polite. Why don't you come over here and talk to me," she sang sweetly.

"Maybe some other time," Neil said shortly. Michelle frowned, got out of her swing and ran along side Neil. Her vivacious persona indicated the fact that though she looked like a lady, she was truly a child at heart.

"C'mon now, you're a University man, ain't you? You got time. School's not even in session," Michelle smiled widely. Neil looked Michelle head on for the first time in their brief conversation. She smiled wide and her olive skin glowed in the after-noon sun. How could he possibly refuse her? Neil was damned before he ever began, as was innocent sweet 16 year old Michelle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Neil Roberts attended medical school in Nashville, Tennessee, which is north of Birmingham, Alabama. He was spending the summer at a University in Birmingham interning. His attention, however, was captured by Michelle, who waited for him faithfully each day outside of the hospital at the University.

"I don't know what it is, Carl. She's just special," Neil shrugged.

"Come on. She's 16 years old. She's not even legal...or a high school graduate," Carl said, trying to rationalize the situation for his friend. But it was no use. Neil was hopelessly infatuated with a southern belle. Not that he blamed him, but weren't all girls the same? Pretty, stunning even, but all the same? What difference did it make if it was some common girl or Louisa-May Porter?

There were parts of Carl's advice that Neil did take to heart. After the summer, Neil broke most correspondence with Michelle, to her parents' liking. Neil followed Carl back to Vanderbilt University in Nashville in the Fall. Michelle's parents wanted her to marry a "respectable Southern man," not a loony plastic surgeon from the West. A year later, he came back, and Michelle was not the same person he'd left behind. She was dating a respectable young Southern man, as her parents had always wished. 17 year old Michelle wore her hair in long plaits and adorned herself in conservative dresses that looked old and boring compared to her former vibrant attire. The clothes she wore reflected her new personal appearance and increasingly cynical attitude. She was slowly turning into a younger version of May Porter, her brilliant but sadistic and harsh mother.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Neil visited the Porter family mansion one hot August day to see Michelle. One of the many maids, Susannah, answered Neil's incessant knocking.

"You here to see Miss Louisa-May," Susannah inquired.

"I am indeed. The name's Neil Roberts ma'am," said he.

"Missy Louisa, there's a Mr. Neil here to see you," the maid called up the stairs. Michelle gathered her decorum as she walked down the ridiculously lavish white stair case.

"Hello Mr. Roberts," said Michelle with pointedly detached civility. He arched his eyebrows.

"Why the formality," he inquired as he offered her his arm. She took it, with reservation and hesitation fitting for someone of her class. The two walked off toward a nearby field, adjacent to the swings Michelle had swung on in what she now referred to as her "youth."

"Well Sir, we are but acquaintances, and you are ten years my senior," replied she in her charming Southern drawl.

"'But acquaintances,'" Neil laughed. "I would hardly use that phrase to describe our relationship dearest Michelle," said Neil softly. Michelle looked away and her eyes hardened.

"Any relationship we could've had ended last summer when you stopped writing," Michelle said coldly.

"You know I had to do that," Neil protested.

"Stop, sir. I haven't got time for this. I am meeting up with my beaux in an hour," said Michelle briskly.

"_Boyfriend_, you mean," asked Neil in an incredulous tone, etched with a firm disbelief. Michelle nodded slowly, hitched up her ridiculous skirts and marched off. "Michelle," Neil called. Michelle sighed dramatically.

"What do you want from me, Roberts," Michelle said in defeat.

"I just want you," Neil said. Michelle shook her head, but walked to him. Neil kissed her there in the field while the birds sang in the park.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And the rest is history. Summer Louisa Roberts was born about a year later after Neil and Michelle ran away, first to London where Neil studied at Oxford and then to California. The two stayed married for fourteen years, but eventually Michelle got sick of Neil's constant working and lack of time for her and their daughter, Summer. Her vivacious personality was suffocated by the airs and conservatism of Newport Beach, an aspect of her own home life she'd aimed at escaping when she ran to California with Neil. Michelle gave up and returned to Alabama, abandoning both husband and daughter in the process. Who's Louisa-May Michelle Porter, and why do we care? Among other things, Michelle was a lady, learned in the dignified ways of respectable women. An excellent mother attuned to her daughter's needs. A faithful wife who waited for Neil as long as her patience would allow. She was an impetuous dreamer who acted on her thoughts. But mostly Michelle was a hopeless romantic sitting on a swing waiting for the right man. She was a southern belle.


End file.
